Drop Dead Ambiguous
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: ¿Cuanto toma enamorarte? Arthur quería saberlo. Se había enamorado en un instante de alguien que ni siquiera sabía el nombre. Pero, ¿enamorarte tan estúpidamente como en un cuento de hadas? ¡Seguramente el primer amor más absurdo de todos! GakuenHetalia
1. Intro: Attempt

Comenzaré diciendo que esta historia no tiene un final feliz, así que sí esperas un "…_y vivieron felices para siempre_" lamento decepcionarte pero no lo tiene.

Suena muy engreído de mí parte, ¿no es así?  
>Pero es verdad.<br>A mí también me decepciona.  
>¿Por qué?<p>

Porque es mía.

Y es a mí a quien hace más infeliz que a nadie. 

* * *

><p><strong>Drop Dead Ambiguous<strong>

_~Attempt~_

* * *

><p>Es la historia de mi primer amor.<br>Una historia que de por sí ya suena patética con las palabras _"primer"_ y _"amor" _en ella.  
>Es un evento que marca una pauta determinante en mi vida, y créeme cuando te digo que lo patético de esas palabras aumenta considerablemente con los años.<br>Se vuelven cada vez más ridículas.

Bueno,… sería conveniente comenzar diciendo que fue el primer gran amor más absurdo del mundo. Sí, esa sería una sencilla de resumirlo, pero sería una definición muy pobre de mí parte. Aunque parece que fue mucho más que eso.

_Un cruel evento desafortunado._

Cuando ocurrió todo esto, yo era joven e inocente.  
>No, de verdad. Aunque te rías de lo cliché que suena.<br>Mi vida estaba lo suficiente maleada como para estar pensando necesariamente en el amor y específicamente en _él_.

Yo quizá era alguien lo bastante peculiar como para hacer un libro basado únicamente en las vivencias y memorias que tenía hasta ese momento.  
>Me había mudado a un nuevo país a muy temprana edad para vivir por mí cuenta, era autosuficiente en mis tareas domesticas, trabajaba para mantenerme y poseía excelentes calificaciones.<p>

Mi personalidad era algo curiosa.  
>Era una combinación entre tímido y cabrón.<br>Me sonrojaba con facilidad pero nadie podía venir joderme porque sabía defenderme.

Básicamente, difería abismalmente del actual amargado imbécil engreído que soy hoy en día.  
>No que deteste como soy actualmente, pero...<p>

Cómo había dicho, me importaba un carajo todo como para interesarme en cosas mundanas y estúpidas como otras personas. Tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparme tales como demostrarle a todo el mundo y a todos los idiotas que no creyeron en mí, que podía lograr grandes cosas por mí cuenta, haciéndome el mejor. El hecho de que pudiera irse el resto de la gente a la mierda era porque el mundo me agobiaba enormemente. Me sacaba de quicio por completo las cosas que no salían según lo planeado y la gente idiota que pululaba a mí alrededor. Es por eso que me sigue pareciendo increíble como las cosas sucedieron y de la forma en que se dieron.

Amor a primera vista.

Sí, sé que te estás riendo.  
>Estoy completamente seguro de que te estás riendo.<br>Diría algo como "_Anda, ríete. No me importa"_, pero SÍ ME IMPORTA.  
>Es algo irritante, pero yo también lo haría sí me viniesen con semejante estupidez.<br>Si esto fuera una vivencia ajena, me estaría carcajeando de la risa de lo increíblemente estúpido que suena. Pero ya había dicho que sonaba patético y ridículo antes así que está por demás decirlo.  
>Y es que, ¿quién podría tomar eso en serio?<p>

El amor a primera vista: Enamorarse en un instante de una persona.  
>Vamos…, una cosa es que te nazcan unas ganas incontrolables de llevarte a alguien a la cama y otra muy diferente que, en el momento en que vez a esa persona, sepas que es la indicada para estar contigo el resto de tu vida.<p>

Amor a primera vista es más un excusa socialmente aceptable para follarte desquiciadamente a alguien que acabas de conocer, que una explicación coherente que alguien puede dar para explicar un sentimiento de atracción tan repentino. Puedo hacerte una larga lista de porque la frase es una mentira idiota, que solo busca ser justificación para una aventura de una noche. Puedo hacerte una tesis entera de las falacias de la frase como tal. Puedo hacerte ciertamente un libro con la historia de porqué no es nada más que una enervante horrenda falsedad.  
>Y aun así, me ocurrió a mí.<p>

No como justificación de la vehemente necesidad de llevarme alguien a la cama, no como una excusa socialmente aceptable para follarme desquiciadamente a alguien que acababa de conocer; si no como todo aquello que predica el concepto de "_amor a primera vista_" por completo.

Yo no tenía en mente placer físico desenfrenado en el momento en que le vi, ni siquiera reparé en su físico con detenimiento para desear algo con él. Lo único que hice fue no poder quitarle los ojos de encima porque sencillamente no podía.  
>Y para cuando nuestro encuentro terminó, en algún lugar dentro de mí, supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.<p>

Fue en una parada de autobús, en un día de lluvia, en un instante, en el que me enamoré irrevocablemente de él.

No estoy de particularmente orgulloso de ninguna forma.  
>De hecho me siento tremendamente patético. Enamorarte de alguien instantáneamente simplemente porque te parece atractivo a la vista es desvergonzadamente superficial e irresponsable. Es decir, ¿dónde queda el sentido común en todo esto? No puedes andarte enamorando de la gente solo por su cara bonita.<br>¿Y la mente?  
>¿Y la personalidad?<p>

Pero…, fue más que eso.  
>Sí, estoy seguro de ello.<br>La belleza física solo me importó cuando me enamoré realmente de cómo era esa persona.  
>Tuve la enorme suerte de poder ver su amabilidad y su calidez cuando le conocí por primera vez.<br>De enamorarme de su corazón y alma en vez de su mirada tan hermosa y de su sonrisa brillante como el sol.  
>Así que…, si "<em>amor a primera vista<em>" se define completamente como una atracción física repentina, ya no sé catalogar mi primer encuentro con él de manera apropiada.  
>Porque sucedió en el momento que me di cuenta que él era <em><strong>especial<strong>_.

Indiscutiblemente vergonzoso, si me lo preguntas.  
>Más porque no todos los días de tú vida escuchas decir a alguien <em>"Me enamoré de una persona que lo único que hizo fue ser amable conmigo para poder tomar ambos el autobús en un día lluvioso. Fue tan mágico que me encantaría pasar el resto de la vida con él."<em>

¿Ves?  
>Yo tampoco lo escucho con tanta frecuencia.<br>Y… supongo que hora comprendes la situación en la que me encuentro.

Ciertamente risible.  
>Sobre todo porque entre más lo pienso, además de tornarse cada ocasión más patético, me doy cuenta de que todo fue inevitable.<br>Todo, hasta el mínimo detalle, fue jocosamente calculado con el único fin de poner en marcha una tragedia completamente ineludible.

Ya sabes… cómo esa tímida lluvia en un pleno día de verano _seco_, o mi retraso _conveniente_ por comprar el último número de mi cómic favorito en ese momento, o que ambos terminamos _casualmente_ en la misma vieja y derruida parada de autobús que nadie usaba ya.  
>Esas cosas no pasan al azar.<p>

NO PASAN.

No es como si en mi sano juicio me pudiese haber enamorado de él.

De ese estúpido, exasperante, hiperactivo, infantil, insoportable, imprudente, voluble, ruidoso, idiota con aires de pseudo-héroe.  
>De su horrenda y poco elegante forma de vestir, de su horripilante forma de hablar que mancilla el inglés de la Reina, de su desagradable forma de comer cientos de porquerías, de su enferma adicción a los horrorosos videojuegos, de su desesperante capricho de ser el centro de atención, de su ridículo miedo a las películas de terror, de su obsesión absurda por teorías alienígenas, de su estúpido y desagradable delirio por planes de dieta, de su complejo idiota por la palabra <em>"libertad",<em> de su impulso imbécil de meterse donde no le importa, de su incapacidad idiota de leer las situaciones, de su total desagrado por la geografía del mundo.  
>De la forma en que la delgada línea de sus labios gesticulaba esa sonrisa que sería capaz de darle luz al Sol, de las ropas informales y a la moda que le daban ese fresco y perfecto aspecto de modelo juvenil, de la forma en que sus ojos de brillante zafiro se iluminaban con la jovialidad de haber encontrado lo más maravilloso al observarte, de la forma afectiva y risueña en que hablaba siempre a la demás gente, de la forma en que su cuerpo siempre olía a colonia y jabón perfumado creando el aroma perfecto, de su habilidad para jugar una enorme cantidad de partidas sobre matar zombies sin morir ni una vez, de la forma en su abrazo transmitía calor y protección suficientes para querer estar ahí el resto de tu vida, de su insaciable pericia para comer un largo número de hamburguesas y no enfermarse, de su capacidad asombrosa para hacer deportes con maestría y dejarte al borde del asiento, de cómo su figura brillaba como una celebridad de cine al ser el centro de atención de toda la gente que le admiraba, de ser adepto a la aventura y nunca cansarse de seguir acumulando experiencias nuevas, de la forma en que se ocultaba bajos sabanas en las películas de terror pero seguía viéndolas porque un héroe nunca titubea ante el peligro ni a quién necesita de él, de su fortaleza asombrosa para sobreponerse hasta en las situaciones más arduas, de la magia que cada noche inundaba su mirada al acercarse al telescopio y admirar el vasto cosmos esperando que en algún momento un alienígena se cruzara en un platillo volador, de su palpable emoción al hablar de arqueológica como si fuera un maestro con doctorados en las asignatura, del empeño que le ponía a ejercitarse para estar saludable sin darse cuenta que entre más lo hacía su masa muscular aumentaba y estaba adquiriendo musculatura, de su humildad al hacerse pasar como Santa Claus en Navidad en los centros comerciales disfrutando de la alegría de los niños que pedían regalos, de su espléndido corazón al liberar a los animales en pequeños mercados de sus jaulas para no vivir aprisionados, de su tendencia tonta de vestirse de superhéroe y tratar de ayudar a ancianitas a cruzar la calle o a bajar gatos de árboles disfrazado de Batman, de los golpes y moretones sobre su piel al intentar ayudar a resolver problemas que no le correspondían, de su curiosa fascinación por regalar a todo el mundo chocolates en San Valentín para hacer que todo el mundo se sintiera querido, de la facilidad que tenía para ignorar cuando la gente estaba enojada con él y lo hería con palabras diciendo que no lo decían en realidad si no que el enojo hablaba por ellos, de su disposición para estar junto a ti pasara lo que pasara, de ignorar dónde y cómo se llamaba el lugar donde estaba parado porque le importaba más con quién y bajo qué circunstancias disfrutaba estar ahí, de ir a asilos de ancianos a escuchar sus historias ávidamente y hacerles ver que importaban y que eran queridos, de ser voluntario con frecuencia para ayudar a quién más lo necesitara…<p>

Claro que no.  
>Jamás me habría enamorado de eso en mi sano juicio.<p>

Es que… ¡por el amor al cielo!  
>¿En qué estaba pensando yo cuando fui a enamorarme de ese idiota inhumano? ¡Maldición…!<br>Yo no quería que él fuera la persona con la que yo deseaba compartir el resto de mis días.  
>Quería a alguien que me quisiera por como soy y no me abandonara nunca.<p>

CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA.  
>Una linda chica, algún otro tipo, alguien más joven, alguien más maduro, ¡CUALQUIERA!<br>Pero NO… ¡tenía que ser él! De toda la gente en el mundo, él.

Él con sus ridículas mañas de ir por mí en bicicleta en la mañana, o querer llevarme a karaokes a cantar temas de caricaturas.  
>Intentando que me gustaran las mantecadas de colores radioactivos o que le tomara gusto al asquerosamente dulce café de Starbucks.<br>¡Que utilizara un delantal rosa con "_KISS THE COOK_" en el frente para el Club Culinario!  
>¡ BLOODY GIT !<p>

…Eso en tu rostro es una sonrisa, ¿no es cierto?

Tranquilo_, bloody wanker_, recuerda que esto…

… **tiene un final triste.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, henos aquí una vez más.<br>Con algunos cambios, está aquí una vez más Drop Dead Ambiguous.  
>Es una historia algo larga y este es su intro en POV.<br>Cosa que significa que los siguientes capítulos serán en tercera persona, ¿está bien?  
>Para que no se extrañen la próxima vez~<p>

La narración cuenta el primer -y último- amor de Arthur Kirkland, ocurrido en la preparatoria.  
>Va desde un encuentro que él tacha de <em>desafortunado<em>, pasando por amor platónico, para entablar una amistad que los llevará a un montón de aventuras en Gakuen Hetalia style. Suena un tanto lame, pero siendo la primera incursión romántica de Arthur, será bastante linda y torpe. 

¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
>Hasta la próxima.<p> 


	2. I: Happy Something

_La vida es una trenza._

_Cada hilo que la conforma es solo una persona que se teje alrededor de ella. Estos hilos se tejen y se destejen, a medida que ellos entran y salen de mi vida._

_Cuando uno de estos no se desteja de esta trenza, por más que yo lo intente, significa que es un único hilo; dos vida atadas por el mismo pedazo de valioso hilo rojo._

_En el momento en que ocurra, no podré volver a tejer mi vida propiamente puesto que no puedo hacer una trenza con ese único hilo interfiriendo mi tejido. Entonces, cegado por esto, cortaré los demás hilos pensando que sólo de esa magnífica conexión puedo vivir._

_¿Puedes decirme ahora por qué los enamorados son estúpidos?_

_Están fascinados con la belleza de su bonito hilo rojo, no alcanzan a comprender que necesitan más hilos para seguir tejiendo y comprobar…_

…_comprobar sí ese hilo rojo es el único y el verdadero._

_¿Cómo pueden saber sí lo es si no pueden llegar al final de ese hilo al no terminar su trenza?_

_Debes de tener cuidado, no todos los hilos son rojos. No todos los hilos son duraderos. No todos los hilos son iguales. No todos los hilos se rompen._

_Puede que luzcan así pero seguramente no lo son, puesto que no todos poseen el tesoro inigualable al final de ellos. _

_Sigue mi consejo, te lo cuento de corazón._

_Mi hilo rojo era tan hermoso como un sueño y tan irreal como él, pero terminó rompiéndose._

_Lo que no contemplé, desgraciadamente, es que se me enredó tanto alrededor del corazón que, cuando se rompió, lo destrozó por completo y no late más. No puedo buscar ese maravilloso tesoro ahora, como tampoco puedo volver a amar._

_Simplemente sigo soñando, con un pedazo de hilo en la mano, con el día en que le conocí._

_Para evitar desesperadamente que lo haga otra vez._

* * *

><p>Drop Dead [Ambiguous]<p>

_:I:_

**Happy Something**

* * *

><p><span>-:Finales de Abril:-<span>

...

_Es un mundo simple y sin complicaciones, suelen decir._

_Debería ser fácil encontrar la felicidad, suelen decir._

_**Que equivocados están.**_

_Yo no soy, de ninguna manera, feliz._

_.._

Se levantó de la cama treinta y cinco minutos antes de la hora; simplemente no podía volver a dormir otra vez. La recamara estaba a oscuras, ni una luz tenue se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Sólo había diferentes sonidos provenientes de la calle como los autos, las sirenas y el follaje de los árboles que le acompañaban en la soledad del cuarto. Hacia cierto calor para una hora tan temprana, pero tomando en cuenta que eran finales de Abril, no se podía esperar otra cosa.

Se quitó el pesado edredón de encima y desabrochó el primer botón de la pijama para atenuar, al menos un poco, el calor. Esperaba pacientemente a que el reloj sonara mientras veía al techo fijamente, esperando una respuesta que no encontraba.

_¿Hace cuanto que había dejado Inglaterra?_ se preguntó. Era algún tiempo ya e incluso se había habituado a la vida americana. _¿Sí había sido tanto tiempo, por qué aún no tenía ningún resultado de todo esto?_

Eso quería saber más que nada.

Dejó su hogar, su país y todo lo que conocía puesto que odiaba a su familia y ellos le odiaban a él.

Tenía tres hermanos mayores ahí y una madre también, pero el hecho de que sean tus parientes más cercanos no los vuelve inmediatamente los seres que más te amen y se preocupen por ti.

Su madre siempre fue una dama preferencial y no la típica madre que amaba a todos sus hijos por igual. Aquel que la hiciera más orgullosa de él sería y será el hijo que más ame siempre. Sus hermanos entonces crecieron peleándose, unos con otros, por su amor desde que él tenía memoria. Cada uno de ellos era increíblemente bueno en algo y nunca escatimaban en demostrarlo. Siempre los encontrabas haciendo una cosa más sorprendente que la anterior, que podría tardarles meses en desarrollar, sólo para escucharla decir: _"¡Oh hijo estoy tan orgulloso de ti!"_

Él, desgraciadamente, fue el último hijo; significaba, inminentemente, que le iba a costar más de lo habitual que su madre le amara. Sus primeros años de vida se los pasó sólo, básicamente por su cuenta y el resto de ellos tratando de hacer feliz a su madre. Pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada elogiando a sus hermanos como para elogiarlo a él. Aunque no todos ellos eran personas nefastas, no dejaban de ser cuervos rapaces cuando de la supremacía de su familia y del cariño de su madre se trataba. Por eso, el día en que decidió de dejar de vivir bajo su sombra, más de uno estuvo feliz de reducir la competencia.

Su madre no se inmutó en lo absoluto, se limitó a decir que sí un Kirkland no era exitoso no servía de absolutamente nada en su familia. Él por su parte juró que se volvería el mejor de todos ellos _incluyéndola, _ pero parecía ser que… no estaba destinado para ello.

El reloj finalmente sonó, la hora 5: 45 a.m.

Salió de la cama con pesadez mientras se dirigía al baño. Se duchó rápidamente tratando de evadir el reflexionar bajo el agua tibia para concluir con vestirse con su impecable uniforme que había arreglado la noche previa.

No había oportunidad de tomar el té con tranquilidad como le hubiese gustado ni de ingerir un desayuno de forma apropiada. Deseaba realmente poder hacerse un desayuno continental con huevos revueltos con algo de tocino, jugo de naranja recién hecho, algunos scones frescos con mermeladas de distintas variedades, pan tostado con marmite, una pequeña cantidad de fresas carmesíes con nata completamente blanca y un delicioso Earl Grey.

Suspiró frustrado y resignado mientras el desayuno se limitaba a té negro y una sola rebanada de pan con marmite untada. Al hacerlo se percató de las decoraciones de papel que él mismo había comprado y colocado alrededor de la pared de la entrada así como sobre la puerta del cumpleaños que se celebró solo.

Las tiraría tan pronto regresase de la escuela.

Terminando, se marchó una vez más al baño para lavarse los dientes, ponerse colonia y tratar de dominar, sin éxito, su revuelto cabello.

Gruñendo al no conseguirlo tomó las llaves, se calzó los zapatos y salió de casa mientras escuchaba algo de música de su reproductor de mp3 para dirigirse a la parada de la calle Roosevelt. El cielo estaba ligeramente nublado, cosa que lo hizo sentir como en casa.

La parada Roosevelt ruta 1, la más vieja de las rutas de esa no tan pequeña ciudad. Se podía identificar con rapidez cuales era las paradas de esa ruta al notar que siempre estaban derruidas, incoloras y eran de madera a diferencia del resto que eran de plástico negro y de verde brillante.

Esa era la vena aorta de la ciudad ya que conectaba casi a todos los puntos más importantes de la ciudad como la preparatoria, el centro comercial, la zona alta de la ciudad, El Teatro Knox y el hospital. Todas las mañanas Arthur esperaba quince minutos en aras de tomar el camión y hoy no parecía ser la excepción.

-¡Hey, Arthur!-escuchó su casero a la lejanía. Él volteó como quien no quiere la cosa y sus ojos se encontraron con el francés estrafalario.- ¿Listo ya para la clase de la Robinson?

El inglés suspiró acompasadamente. –No realmente- respondió calmado pero notablemente acongojado.- ¿Por qué debería yo aprender francés?-chasqueó la lengua.- Es obvio que el inglés es definitivamente un mejor lenguaje…no tan vulgar, más refinado.

-Pero _mon ami_…-sonrió el joven colgándose del tubo de la parada de autobús como si estuviese en un musical de Broadway.-…es el lenguaje del _amour_.-

-Bah, no me hagas reír, Bonnefoy.-volvió a chasquear la lengua en desaprobación.- Como sí lo fuese a utilizar a algún día con ese fin.

-Uno nunca puede saberlo.-exclamó aventándosele encima con un abrazo mortal.- ¿Quién sabe? Igual y un día alguien se enamora de tus _seductoras_ cejas.- se mofó mientras los asfixiaba entre risas.

-¡Suéltame rana!-gritó tratándoselo de quitar de encima entre empujones.

-O de tus seductoras caderas…-dijo mientras canturreaba con las suyas.-…o de tu boca nefasta que no sabe decir más que insultos.

-¡_Bloody git_!-le dio un cabezazo ligero que lo aturdió.- ¡Que te quites!

El otro se sobó la cabeza y se rió ampliamente.

-Pero definitivamente quien te quiera ha de amar tu violento _"yo_" sobre todas las cosas.-El inglés hizo una mueca de pocos amigos y él simplemente se echó a reír sonoramente. Molestar a Arthur siempre le hacía gracia.

Ese era Francis Bonnefoy, un francés estrafalario que también era su casero. Vivía a dos casas de la suya junto con su familia que era dueña de algunos restaurantes concurridos de la ciudad. El inglés le conoció el día que había llegado a la ciudad, cuando no tenía lugar donde hospedarse y lo único que tenía con él era una mochila con equipaje ligero. Ese día llovía a cantaros y Arthur estaba sentado afuera del aeropuerto gimoteando ante su infortunio. Francis entonces se acercó a él preguntándole sí se había perdido o sí hablaba otro lenguaje y no sabía pedir direcciones, encontrándose sorpresivamente con alguien que no tenía un hogar al cual ir. Le ofreció una casa cerca de la suya a cambio de trabajar con él en el restaurante que le había dejado su familia a su cargo y él, no teniendo realmente nada que perder, aceptó. Desde ese momento, y aunque le cueste mucho trabajo aceptarlo, Francis se volvió la persona en la que más podía confiar. Si bien el francés era terriblemente insoportable, también disfrutaba de la extravagante amistad que se había desarrollado con el tiempo.

-El amor es para los débiles.-respondió irritado y digno Arthur.-Solo las mentes vulnerables son presa de ese _estorboso_ sentimiento.

-Hmph.-esbozó una triunfante sonrisa mientras se arreglaba el largo cabello que se le había desorganizado con el cabezazo.-Me va a encantar ver tú vulnerable mente cuando lo hagas, voy a disfrutar enormemente el decirte _"Te lo dije"_ a la cara y restregártelo gratificantemente en ese tonto orgullo petulante que tienes, _little master._

El camión arribó a la parada, con cierta dificultad. Francis le cedió el pasó al inglés con demasiada parafernalia a modo de burla y este sólo le dedicó una mirada amenazante de soslayo.

-Sí claro.-sonrió lleno de confianza Arthur mientras se subía al transporte.- Y puedes celebrarlo con el platillo más caro que puedas preparar en tu restaurante, con cargo a mi cuenta.

-Voy a decirle a Joan que empiece a rallar oro entonces, mon ami.-sonrió malcriadamente aceptando el reto al subir al autobús también.

-Agrégale un _Dom Perignon Rosé_*, entonces.-dijo soberbio Arthur con una galante sonrisa.

Bonnefoy era tres años mayor que él y aunque lo era, no parecía ser algo que le interesara en realidad. Iba y venía con la misma inmadurez que se le esperaba a alguien más joven y no a una persona que estaría pronta a entrar a la universidad. Pero Arthur comprendía su posición, era el hijo de dos chefs excelentes con una cadena de restaurantes fructífera. De cierta forma, su futuro ya estaba asegurado por sí deseaba mandar al diablo la universidad del todo o sí quería irse directamente a una escuela de gastronomía. Le tenía cierta envidia porque planteaba su situación como la fábula de la cigarra y la hormiga; él era trabajador para tener que trabajar para tener una casa y comida todos los días mientras que Francis se daba el lujo de la vida grande y de hacer o no hacer lo que él quería.

Desgraciadamente, en el invierno él sería quien le seguiría pidiendo asilo en su casa, no que le desagradara del todo porque el francés se había apegado siempre a su proposición: Sólo trabajaba para él en un horario increíblemente flexible con un buen sueldo a cambio de darle un techo donde dormir. Era tan risible la cantidad de beneficios que tenía de ello que no era gracioso. Realmente le debía mucho a Francis pero nunca podría agradecerle abiertamente por ello.

Se le subirían los humos a la cabeza y empezaría a mofarse de su sentimentalismo. _Maldita rana._

Arthur volteó a ver el caminó a través de la ventana mientras se ponía los audífonos de nuevo para no escuchar la horrible música del conductor que increíblemente el francés tarareaba con ritmo; parecía que ya habían pasado el centro comercial. El viaje no era muy largo, probablemente unos veinticinco minutos a lo mucho antes de bajarse enfrente de la monumental escuela. El campus era enorme, con tres edificios en el fondo. Llegar siempre a la clase era una odisea épica porque se debía correr el campus entero y dos edificios para ello, cosa que le exasperaba a Arthur porque no era un buen deportista. Francis tenía más suerte porque le tocaban en las mañanas clases relacionadas con el cuidado del invernadero y aquello se encontraba prácticamente en la entrada.

-¿Te quedarás hoy al taller de cocina?-preguntó Arthur de la nada con la vista perdida en la ventana.-

-¿Tú no?-preguntó el otro curioso por la extraña pregunta.

-No lo creo.-bostezó Arthur delicadamente.-Estoy realmente cansado.

-¡Pero sí hoy vamos a hacer Mont Blancs!-hizo un puchero Francis.- ¡Van a quedar deliciosos!

-Se me van a quemar de todas formas.-musitó sin expresión alguna.

-Te ocurre algo, ¿verdad?-dijo notando la depresión en su rostro. Habitualmente Arthur siempre era increíblemente optimista para el Club Culinario pesé que a que la gran mayoría de las veces fallaba.

-Realmente…estoy _muy_ cansado, Francis.-bajó la mirada con un francés calló vislumbrando la tristeza de su amigo reflejada en su rostro.

El camión hizo parada finalmente en la escuela y ellos, junto con un número bastante grande de estudiantes, bajaron de él. Caminaron hasta la entrada, tratando de sortear a los que corrían apurados para llegar a las clases.

-¿Entonces, te veo hasta mañana?-le preguntó el francés.

-¿Mañana?-se sorprendió Arthur.

-Oh sí, lo olvidaba.-sonrió.-Hoy me voy a sentar en el almuerzo con Feliks y con Elizaveta, llevan un tiempo pidiéndomelo así que decidí darles el privilegio de mi presencia.-fanfarroneó al respecto.

-Ya veo.-dijo Arthur sin muchos ánimos, fingiendo alegría.-Que te diviertas.

-¡Bonnefoy maldita sea, apúrate!-gritó alguien en el fondo.- ¡No ves que el sorprendente yo no puede esperarte!

-En un momento, Gilbert.-gritó algo imponente para que no lo siguiese presionando.-Descansa, ¿sí? –Le dijo revolviendo el cabello cariñosamente.- ¿Sí no a quien va molestar tu sorprendente y bien parecido _hermano mayor_?

-¡Largo de aquí, rana engreída!-dijo pateándolo fuertemente mientras que Francis se fue entre risas. Arthur sólo lo vio irse alegremente con quienes le llamaron sin siquiera voltear una sola vez hacia atrás.

Era ahí cuando Arthur veía el peso de las cosas a su alrededor. Aunque Francis había sido demasiado amable con él como para darle una casa, un trabajo y la capacidad de auto-sustentarse también lo había convencido a entrar a aquel lugar. Se las había ingeniado para conseguir una carta de recomendación de parte de sus padres y así hacerse de una beca integral para él. Terminó entrado básicamente con cualquier honor esperado, además de que poseía un historial académico impecable pero… no todo era como hubiese querido que fuese.

La única persona con la que él tenía una amistad ahí era Francis y nadie más. Más invisible que el oxígeno, era mucho más creíble que un fantasma tuviera más presencia y relaciones que él.

Estaba sólo aún cuando la escuela estaba repleta de alumnos. Arthur caminó entre mares de personas que reían, bromeaban y se aventaban unas a otras con la finalidad de llegar a la clase de Eliza Robinson, su maestra de francés. Subió hasta el octavo piso del edificio B y se sentó en la primera fila en el tercer asiento, bajo la ventana que daba al pasillo de la escuela, donde nadie podía verlo, donde nadie podía molestarlo.

La señora Robinson entró y la clase dio inicio.

* * *

><p>Llegó con rapidez la última hora, clase de Astronomía con la señora Luxandra Paveu. No era aburrida pero tampoco la clase más emocionante del mundo. Tenía una mano recargada sobre el asiento que sostenía su cabeza mientras que por alguna razón hacía dibujitos de conejos con pluma verde sobre el cuaderno.<p>

Volteó a ver al resto de la clase y se fijó que un poco más y se estarían pudriendo de tan valiosa información que oían pero que no entendían. Se estaban mosqueando cual vegetales bajo el Sol.

_¿Realmente no podía sobresalir en lo absoluto?_ Se preguntó seriamente. _¿Realmente no podía demostrarles a todos que podía hacer lo que él se propusiera?_

-Bien muchachos, la luz viaja a 300 k/h y la distancia entre el Sol y nuestro planeta es de 149, 600,000 kilómetros. ¿Alguien sabe cuánto tarda en llegar un rayo de luz a la Tierra?- preguntó dulce la maestra a diferencia de la bestialidad usual de la señora Robinson.

-¿Un montón de tiempo?-se mofó alguien que hizo que la clase entera se echara a reír.

-¡Vamos chicos deben de echarle ganas a esto!-alentó efusiva.

-¿Y esto para qué me va a servir? No voy a hacer carreras entre rayos de Sol.-reclamó otra persona que hizo que también la clase se echara a reír.

Estaba rodeado de monos. Pobre señora Paveu, muy linda y amable pero todo el mundo la ignoraba y la hacía menos.

_¿El fracaso realmente era su destino?_

-La respuesta es ocho minutos.-se levantó de su asiento ante la mirada atónita de la clase.- De esta forma, la imagen que vemos del Sol está retrasada ocho minutos cosa que es un problema con estrellas más lejanas que la que orbita nuestro sistema porque eso significa, irremediablemente, que todo lo que podemos ver a cerca del espacio es realmente una imagen del pasado de este. Un ejemplo perfecto de ello es la famosa estrella roja Betelgeuse que se encuentra en la constelación de Orión que representa uno de sus hombros. Esta estrella desapareció alrededor de seiscientos años atrás y todavía podemos ver su imagen en la constelación por este mismo retraso óptico de la luz.

Las miradas de todos los alumnos de la clase caían sobre su figura entre un silencio de sorpresa y algún otro sentimiento que no supo interpretar.

-Excelente, señor Kirkland. Esta clase se siente orgullosa de alumnos como usted.-dijo la maestra Paveu expresando dichosa lo que nadie se atrevió a decir.-Está usted en todo lo correcto. Verán, las constelaciones que están lo suficientemente lejanas de nosotros son sólo una imagen del pasado que…-pero la campana de salida le interrumpió.- ¿Eh? ¿Ya tan rápido es la hora de salida?-dijo algo perdida revisando su reloj de mano.- Bien muchachos, seguiremos con este tema la próxima clase. Pueden retirarse.

Y una vez más nadie se acercaba para entablar conversación con él después de clases. Aquello le respondió con creces sus dudas. Todos se reagrupaban en sus grupos de amigos donde él no figuraba nunca y se marchaban para dejarle abandonado como siempre. No pedía ser una celebridad ni mucho menos, pero sería reconfortante tan sólo tener a alguien más que no fuera Francis para platicar hasta de las cosas más triviales.

Eso sería común tal vez para el chico nuevo en su primera o segunda semana de clases en un entorno desconocido pero no para alguien en su segundo año ya ahí. Se preguntaba qué estaba mal con él, ¿probablemente no era alguien que fuese atractivo para ser amigo de alguien? ¿O igual y debería hacerse finalmente a la idea de que era un _outcast, _un antisocial en toda la palabra?

La última era más viable.

Guardó sus libros y se echó mochila al hombro. Pasó por fuera del Club Culinario y dudó sobre entrar o no. Tal vez algo para distraerse le sentaría bien a su cerebro y con suerte librarse de esa molesta parsimonia que traía encima. Se decidió, en el último momento, por saltárselo como tenía pensado, no quería ver a Francis tratando de animar a su pobre y patético amigo que no tenía a quien más recurrir.

Salió del edificio con la calma más grande del mundo y levantó la vista al cielo. El Sol estaba próximo a ponerse en el horizonte nublado. Era un buen momento para marcharse a casa, dormir y no abrir los ojos hasta dentro de doce horas, en el amanecer. Caminó a través del campus, observando a los corredores de atletismo practicando. Probablemente de todos los momentos escolares, éste era el que le gustaba más. Cuando la escuela estaba desierta y había sólo muy pocas personas a su alrededor enfocadas en sus actividades extracurriculares.

De repente le dio nostalgia por regresar y quedarse en el Club pero se le disipó cuando alcanzó a ver el puesto de periódico dentro de la escuela. Recordó entonces que ese día iba a salir el nuevo número del cómic del que era fan acérrimo y se enfiló hacia allá para adquirirle. El hecho de que no fuera un día placentero no significaba que no hubiese posibilidad de cambiarlo para bien, además de que ninguna depresión estúpida iba a prevenirle de comprar el cómic de su serie favorita el día en que era el l_anzamiento_.

-Disculpe…-se acercó algo tímido al puesto de periódicos.- ¿Ya tiene el nuevo número de Batman?

-¡Oh, Arthur!- saludó amable un anciano que apilaba los periódicos sobrantes del día.-Sí, me acaba de llegar el embarque hace poco. No lo he abierto ni lo he puesto a la venta aún así que…-le guiñó el ojo en camaradería.-…toma el ejemplar que más te guste.

-Muchas gracias.-sonrió prácticamente aventándose a los comics para encontrar el que en mejor estado estuviese. Arthur no había estado interesado en los cómics antes de su llegada a la ciudad, se le hacían infantiles e irreales. Después de leer algunos de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, se sorprendió de las maravillas que se estaba perdiendo. Se dio la tarea entonces de juntar todos los tomos que pudiera del arco argumental de la historia que estaba leyendo, volviéndose en un conocedor de cómics tan rápido como los había rechazado con anterioridad. Ahora, sí algo que le había enseñado su fanatismo por los cómics era no tomar nunca ejemplares de encima o del final, porque siempre eran los más dañados. Navegó de esa forma entre los que estaban en medio tratando de encontrar un candidato adecuado. Unos los hallaba doblados, otros con algún daño por el transporte y almacenación y otros más con ligeras fallas de fábrica. Tras un buen rato, lo levantó victorioso en el aire como si fuese fórmula para resolver una incógnita científica jamás hallada.-Me llevo este.-presentó el ejemplar triunfal.

-Bien, son $6.80.-exclamó el viejillo mientras que Arthur pagaba con un billete de diez dólares.

-Tome- se los dio mientras veía en el horizonte como el sol ya casi tocaba las orillas de contorno del horizonte. La imagen se le hizo _fuera de lugar_, porque hasta hacía un momento el Sol estaba algo lejos de ese punto en el cielo.

-Quédese con el cambio.-expresó consternado viendo el reloj apurado.-Se me hizo tarde y creo que perderé el ultimo camión de la Roosevelt.

-¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Entiendo!-dijo el viejito preocupado.- ¡Hasta luego, Arthur!- se despidió con una mano.

-¡Hasta luego!-gritó echando carrera. Como un viejo reloj, el camión de Roosevelt hacía su último viaje a eso de las 5: 45 p.m. y no volvía a haber servicio hasta la 5: 45 a.m. del día siguiente. Ya no podía llegar a la parada del Norte, por la cual había llegado esta mañana, y tampoco podía correr el campus y los edificios en menos de diez minutos así que debía desviarse hacia la parada del Este que estaba en el principio de la arboleda de la escuela, mejor conocida como LA parada que nadie usaba.

Durante su intentó para llegar la lluvia, que se estuvo aglomerando furtivamente durante la fachada de nubes todo el día, rompió en llanto. No era ligera en lo absoluto, se tornó sorpresivamente en un monzón helado sin misericordia.

Totalmente empapado y con la ropa pegándosele al cuerpo, arribó a la peor parada de la ruta de Roosevelt. La caseta para esperar era de madera descolorida al igual que las otras, pero esta ya se encontraba derruida parcialmente. Suspiró acongojadamente; ese era uno de esos días en que se preguntaba porque siquiera se tomó la molestia de levantarse de la cama. Intentando no ser demasiado exigente, tomó asiento en uno de los dos lugares disponibles. Utilizó el que no estaba bajo la gotera del techo y temblando, decidió leer el cómic que recién había comprado para pasar el tiempo. Se sacudió el cabello, meneándolo un poco, para no mojarlo y lo sacó de su empaque de plástico.

Aquello era todo; iría a su casa, tomaría otro baño caliente, se haría el Earl Grey delicioso que se merecía desde la mañana y se acurrucaría en la cama mientras leía el resto del cómic, sin posibilidad alguna de que alguien lo sacará de ahí ni con lujo de violencia.

**Es una cosa bastante curiosa, he revivido este día un millón de veces en mi cabeza.**

**Este momento en especial, tanto que ya perdí la cuenta.**

**Me divierte a sobremanera reparar en cada decisión de aquel día, para ver si esto pudo tener otro desenlace.**

**Para ver sí hubo posibilidad de no haberte conocido.**

**Desgraciadamente…**

La lluvia se estampaba grácilmente sobre las hojas de los árboles de la arboleda creando un placentero estruendo pero, no importa cuán fuerte cayese no podían camuflajear el sonido de las zancadas apuradas que se escuchaban acercarse a la lejanía. Arthur pareció notarlo pero no le dio mucha importancia. Sus ojos leían ávidamente cada página entre sus manos.

…**el destino es el destino.**

Alguien jadeante llegó a la misma parada, venía huyendo de la lluvia. Arthur entonces se preguntó sí la parada que nadie usaba, estaba siendo usada otra vez por la gente y se cuestionó también por la rareza de ello. Siguió sumergido en su lectura con estas preguntas pasándole vagamente por la cabeza.

**Ineludible.**

El recién llegado se acercó a la parada, posiblemente buscando donde sentarse, porque emitió un sonido de desilusión al ver que el asiento disponible estaba mojado por la lluvia. Chasqueó la lengua y se fue a parar a un lado de la caseta dejándose mojar por la lluvia. Arthur entonces levantó precavidamente la mirada para observar al extraño que estaba de espaldas. Era alto, algo musculoso, tenía el cabello rubio pero en un tono diferente al suyo y traía puesto una combinación entre el uniforme deportivo y el casual, como sí no le hubiese dado tiempo de cambiarse por las prisas.

**Inalterable.**

Arthur no le despegó la mirada de encima porque se cuestionaba el porqué se quedaba bajo la lluvia aún cuando la caseta era ligeramente más grande para refugiarse sin recurrir a los asientos, pero concluyó que en realidad no era asunto suyo aunque esa "anomalía" le irritaba de cierto modo. Se disponía a volver a su lectura cuando el extraño volteó de repente y las miradas coincidieron. Arthur se sorprendió ligeramente.

Ojos azules tan profundos como el mar le dieron la bienvenida.

_**DEFINITIVO.**_

Se mantuvieron la mirada un instante que duró demasiado. Aunque sabía que no era cortés, no podía dejar de ver el increíble color de ojos del recién llegado. Era un azul intenso y brillante que no había visto nunca jamás pidiendo ser visto fijamente para apreciarle por completo. El extraño también le mantuvo la mirada como sí no pudiese negarse a la inquisidora que mostraba Arthur.

Lo único que rompió aquel momento fue la llegada del autobús a la parada, rechinando con dificultad ante frenar bajo un mar de agua. El conductor abrió la puerta y para sorpresa de ambos, el autobús estaba colmado de gente tanto como en la entrada como en la salida.

Arthur vio como el rubio sonrió a la llegada subiendo rápidamente a un pequeño espacio en el frente ante su mirada que se había vuelto desesperanzada por la idea de irse a casa caminado bajo la colérica lluvia al no haber más lugar donde subir.

Guardó su cómic y cargó sobre sus hombros una vez más su mochila para salir de la caseta y admirar como el último camión a casa se marchaba sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada. Adentro del autobús la gente se estaba reacomodando mientras tanto el extraño dio la vuelta y vio a Arthur, quien le dedicó una mirada entre indignada y decepcionada. El de los ojos azules pareció ser afectado por ello. El camión comenzó a moverse ligeramente.

-¡Espere, espere!-ordenó efusivo al conductor.

-¡¿Ahora qué?-respondió irritado de entre un mar de gente que lo le permitía ver.

-Todavía falta alguien.- le sonrió a Arthur.-Lo siento mucho, tú llegaste primero y yo me robé tú lugar pero… no te voy a dejar aquí.-le extendió una mano con una sonrisa más cálida.-Ven, vamos… toma mi mano.

En condiciones normales, Arthur Kirkland hubiese mandado a la mierda a la persona que le hiciera eso. Más o menos porque se había robado el lugar que por derecho le pertenecía al haber llegado antes que él y porque ahora le ofrecía la caridad de hacerle espacio de **su** lugar que estaba usurpando. Pudo hacerse el digno e insultarlo despotamente, mostrando que él no recibía caridad de nadie pero Arthur no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules que le habían atrapado desde que él se convirtió en el centro de atención de ellos. Fue entonces cuando una extraña fuerza ajena a su propia lógica lo impulsó a tomar aquella mano.

Él chico rubio de la amplia sonrisa hizo que él subiese primero quedando en la orilla peligrosa de las escaleras, justo a las espaldas de Arthur.

El espacio era demasiado reducido, la gente luchaba corporalmente para invadir lugar o para no dejarse invadir y el bochorno de gente bajo la lluvia dentro de un autobús empañaba las ventanas haciendo mucho más difícil la visión para reconocer las paradas.

El inglés trataba con fuerza sobre humana de sostener la mochila, lidiar con los empujones y agarrarse del pasamano. Una señora con un niño en brazos sentada en la primera fila soltó un alarido cuando se dio cuenta que se le había pasado la parada y ordenó iracunda al conductor que se detuviese para bajar. Fue ahí cuando los problemas empezaron, porque el dejar pasar a la _monumental_ señora con su pequeño significa inequívocamente ser torturado físicamente al hacer espacio para desalojar en donde claramente **no lo había**.

Arthur aguantó la respiración y le pidió a su cuerpo no desmayarse cuando la señora pasó por dónde él se encontraba al aventarlo contra el pasamano que se le incrustó directamente en el estomago.

Una vez que bajó era lógico pensar que alguien tomaría ese lugar y abría más espacio ahora. Nadie contempló que la mujer que viajaba a su lado depositara su equipaje en el asiento libre, justificándose con que era material frágil y necesitaba un lugar completo para él.

Mucha gente insultó pero la mujer no cambio de parecer. Increíblemente, ahora había menos espacio que antes y ahora luchaba enérgicamente también con no hacer movimientos bruscos para que el rubio de ojos azules no se cayera. Arthur estaba básicamente abrazando el tubo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando sintió al otro cuerpo _demasiado_ cerca de su espalda.

El inglés le miró de soslayo confundido.

-Disculpa…-dijo riendo.-…pero… me voy a caer.-la risa se le murió con un tono de angustia y Arthur pudo percibir que la mano con la que trataba de aferrarse al mismo pasamano del que él abrazaba estaba temblando del esfuerzo de poner todo se peso sobre él.

No dijo nada y simplemente reanudó su tarea de intentar que ambos tuvieran espacio para estar parados sin caerse. El autobús enfrenó en un cruce súbitamente y de un momento a otro Arthur pudo sentir de lleno la espalda del muchacho por completo. Fue una sensación muy extraña, una invasión sorpresiva de todo su espacio personal en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; la mayoría de la gente que se empapa bajo la lluvia está helada como él pero el muchacho estaba increíblemente cálido. Lejos de sentirse mal por el contacto físico con otro chico, reconoció que no era una sensación desagradable, mientras que el calor le arrullaba y le invitaba a dormirse.

Un hombre se metió a la fuerza cuando atisbó un pequeño lugar donde meterse junto a Arthur. Ignorando su propia corpulencia, empujó tanto que hizo que la distancia entre el cuerpo de ambos chicos fuera mínima. La_ invasión de espacio personal _era un término demasiado corto para lo que estaba ocurriéndole en ese instante a Arthur. Era básicamente un abrazo por la espalda entre ambos y para ese momento, él francamente ya no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Podía sentir su aliento tibio rozándole la suave piel del cuello y el abrumador sentimiento de todo su cálido cuerpo detrás de él. Un escalofrió involuntario le recorrió la espalda hasta la cintura; la sensación fue horriblemente espontánea y tan repentina que no hubo como controlarla, escapándosele de los labios un leve gemido. Avergonzado, con un sonrojo hasta las orejas, sólo chasqueó la lengua y pasó incomodo una mano sobre el cuello para deshacerse de la sensación esperando que el rubio no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

El camión hizo una nueva parada y algunas personas bajaron de él haciendo más espacio. El ojiazul notó las intenciones del hombre que se había metido a la fuerza recientemente y para no darle el gusto, tomó a Arthur de la cintura fuertemente. El inglés se puso tremendamente nervioso ante ese imprevisto contacto físico nunca antes experimentado. El rubio le cargó de la cintura con el brazo que le había agarrado y tomó ambas mochilas para meterse entre los demás pasajeros que apenas se reacomodaban, ante la mirada estupefacta de estos.

-Con permiso.-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona al tipo que se había metido a la fuerza mientras se escabullía. El inglés no era tan pesado ni tan corpulento así que lograron ubicarse a la mitad del autobús. Cuando lo depositó en el suelo, las mejillas de Arthur tenían un severo color carmín impregnado en estas.

-¡Uff!-dijo con una sonrisa.- ¡Pensé que ese tipo lograría ganarnos el lugar!-Viró el rostro y observó a Arthur agarrado del tubo con una expresión cansada, con las mejillas coloreadas y con algo de hiperventilación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó completamente inocente, ladeando la cabeza.

Una chica que había visto todo aquello sólo soltó una risilla ante la pregunta y el inglés comprendió perfectamente que se había dado cuenta de absolutamente **todo**. Viró la cabeza hacia el otro lado disgustado, entre abrumado y ofuscado.

Entonces notó, por los edificios en las ventanas del fondo, que también se le había pasado la parada por unas cuantas calles. Desesperadamente trató de llegar al botón en la parte de atrás para bajar, atropellando a gente a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el muchacho sin darse cuenta hasta que vio que Arthur alcanzó triunfalmente el botón.- ¿Es tú parada?- y le dio una sonrisa amplia de despedida.

Arthur no pudo evitar regresarle el gesto porque, de la forma que haya sido, le había ayudado _a su manera_ a llegar a casa y eso era lo único que importaba.

El ojiazul enarcó una ceja al ver la encantadora sonrisa que le daba Arthur y le despidió inconscientemente con un movimiento de mano, notando que tenía la mochila de Arthur en las manos.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú mochila!-le gritó mostrándosela por encima de los demás pasajeros. La cara de extremo pánico en lo que se tornó la sonrisa del inglés lo motivó a surfear entre la gente. Éste se encontraba en los últimos escalones de la salida cuando el muchacho llegó a él. Arthur bajó del camión y el ojiazul le extendió la mochila para que la tomase cuando el transporte cerró las puertas y el brazo se le quedó prensado entre estas.

Gritos de terror e insultos para el conductor se dejaron oír desde el interior.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó el conductor abriendo la puerta para que liberar al muchacho cuando alguien detrás de él lo empujo para salir.

Y entonces ambos se quedaron en plena calle, viéndose el uno al otro, sin saber que decir o en su defecto, digiriendo todo lo que había pasado en un momento tan pequeño.

-¡Hahahahaha!-rió efusivo el muchacho rompiendo el silencio incomodo entro los dos.-Lo siento otra vez.-dijo rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.-Me empeñé tanto en que no perdieras tú mochila que terminé perdiendo hasta el autobús. Toma.-le extendió la mochila para que lo tomara.-Espero que no se haya roto nada.

Arthur no podía dejar de verle estupefacto, entre una combinación de extrema sorpresa y seria preocupación. _¿Es qué acaso este tonto no era normal?_ Él debería disculparse con él por hacerle perder el autobús al tratar de salvarle la mochila y herirse el brazo en el proceso.

-Bien.-dijo el ojiazul con la misma encantadora actitud aún cuando no recibió respuesta de parte de él.-Me tengo que ir, me esperan en casa. Hasta luego.-dijo efusivamente otra vez, despidiéndose con una mano.

-Uhm… lo… lo siento mucho.-dijo extremadamente apenado Arthur sonrojándose violentamente.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti? ¿Vives…vives lejos de aquí?-era la primera vez que alguien, además de Francis, era tan amable con Arthur. Es decir, cualquier persona lo hubiese dejado en la parada de autobús, cualquier persona pudo dejarlo en la orilla de éste, cualquier persona no hubiese tenido la condescendencia de salvar su mochila, cualquier persona no sería tan _amable_ de hacer todo aquello por_ él_ y ahora había resultado afectado de todo aquello.

El fornido rubio se quedó un momento callado ante el hecho de que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar. La voz no se le hizo desagradable del todo.

-No realmente.-rió encantador.-Vivo pasando las vías del tren y esto no es nada.-dijo levantando el brazo donde la aparatosa marca gruesa de las dos puertas estaba.

Y Arthur experimento la culpa. Eso se encontraba a más de treinta minutos de donde se encontraban ambos ahora y aquello lucía realmente _doloroso_.

-Y-yo realmente lo siento.-dijo retorciendo rigurosamente su camisa a los costados de la vergüenza.-Sí hubiese otro autobús, te pagaría con gusto un nuevo pasaje. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?-dijo tomando el brazo entre sus delgadas manos. Había una diferencia abismal entre los brazos delgados y frágiles de Arthur y los brazos fornidos y musculosos del chico. Probablemente realizaba algún deporte, pero el que estuvieran saludables y se les expusiera con frecuencia a movimientos bruscos por el ejercicio no significaba que aquello no le hubiese dolido. Arthur pasó las yemas de los dedos en la marca delicadamente y se mordió un labio.-Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. Fue mi culpa…yo correré con los gastos del médico sí es necesario.-El inglés estaba completamente afligido.

El chico sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Vamos, no hay porqué disculparse.- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza amigablemente. Arthur abrió los ojos mucho, involuntariamente. Aquella tibieza junto con la amabilidad en sus palabras le transmitía calma y su consternación desapareció por completo. - Fue mi falta en primer lugar así que no hay porque estar de esa forma, ¿está bien?

_¿Por qué eres tan amable?_ Se preguntó Arthur levantando la vista sintiéndose aún más culpable. Él hacía que se sintiera tan…vulnerable y patético.

-Sonríe, ¿sí?-le pidió algo infantil y risueño.-Tú sonrisa es más dulce que tu rostro de angustia.-Arthur se sonrojó violentamente de nuevo. ¿Él? _¿¡Dulce!_ ¿De qué semejantes estupideces estaba hablando?- Realmente me debo de ir. Ya se me hizo tarde y mi madre se enoja bastante sí no llego temprano.-rió efusivo despidiéndose con una mano.- ¡Hasta luego!

-H-hasta luego.-expresó el inglés con dificultad, cohibido. Vio su figura perderse dos calles más adelante cuando giró a la derecha en una panadería. Una vez que se aseguró que definitivamente él no lo vería, corrió a su casa.

Una cantidad de sentimientos le atacaron juntos a la misma vez y los colores se le subieron al rostro, volviéndolo un manojo de nervios que se estaba hiperventilado en plena calle a la luz del día. Llegó torpemente al pórtico de su hogar, aclamando con fuerza oxígeno. Las manos le temblaban demasiado como para no tirar las llaves bajo la alfombra de bienvenida. Abrió la puerta como pudo y se metió de sopetón a su casa. Aún seguía hiperventilándose adentro de esta incluso podía sentir como el corazón le iba a saltar de un momento a otro del pecho, la boca estaba seca y las rodillas le temblaban. Deliciosos escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo desde donde empezaba la columna hasta la base de los pies sin poder detenerlos. Se recargó sobre la puerta, tapándose la boca, mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo. El sonrojo se le intensificó, sentía las mejillas arder.

_¿Qué mierda había sido todo aquello?_

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se sentía increíblemente dichoso sin motivo alguno?

**¿Por qué ahora duele tan lastimeramente sin motivo alguno?**

Había algo dentro de él que no reconocía qué era. Tal vez una combinación de larga lista de sentimientos como dicha, nerviosismo, felicidad y otros más.

Sonrió tontamente, bajo las decoraciones de papel de colores en la puerta de entrada, sonrisa porque se sentía idiotamente _feliz_ por una razón que desconocía totalmente.

Simplemente "_algo"_ feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

¡Hola a todos! Minneh al habla.

Para empezar, les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo recibido. Una historia no puede estar viva sin el apoyo de la gente así que, muchas gracias ^^!

*Dom Perignon Rosé

Este es un tipo de champagne famoso en el mundo del anime. En los host clubs es la bebida más cara que existe (250 euros aproximadamente por botella) y el pedirla es halagar a host que le atiende a uno.

Es un extravagante halago ^^ En el restaurante de los padres de Francis es ligeramente diferente, funciona igual pero la celebración pasa a ser de todos los miembros del restaurante y no a una sola persona. Bailan y cantan para festejarlo como si de carnaval se tratara :D

¿Qué más les puedo decir?

Finalmente llegamos al inicio de todo que representa el infortunio de Arthur, como se puede apreciar en su manera de narrar. Y aunque no parezca un encuentro épico, legendario e impresionante a la larga lo terminará siendo porque es aquí donde comienza el _"tale from de silly one who beleved in fairytales..._"

Una cosa que cabe recalcar es que esta historia, a parte ser ser romance y comedia tambíen es Hurt/Comfort. Habrá momentos felices y también momentos tristes pero estos últimos no llegan a ser angst que te arrebaten el corazón.

¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto porque este capitulo fue divertido y entretenido de hacer. Los invito a dejar un comentario que me diga sobre que piensan sobre esto :D

En fin, antes de irme, le dejo el enlace a mi blog:

h t t p : / / m i n u e t - w h i s p e r s . b l o g s p o t . c o m ( todo junto claro)

¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Perfiles de los Personajes

-Avances de los cápitulos

-Arte original

-El Soundtrack de la Historia

Porque ahí estoy poniendo todo el material extra de la historia :D

Y éste es el link del Walkthru de la historia: h t t p : / / m i n u e t - w h i s p e r s . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 1 2 / 0 3 / d d a w - 1 . h t m l

¿Qué es un Walkthru?

Un Walkthru son comentarios del autor, como sí fuese detrás de cámaras, con relación al escrito, por ejemplo el dato del Perignon cabria perfectamente ahí. Así que están invitados a dar un vuelta por allá. ^^

Finalizo con que les debo una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener el capitulo pero no hubo beta reader que lo leyese.

Hasta la próxima (^^)

**Edit:**

****Por recomendación de _MyobiXHitachiin_ explicaré qué es la Marmite, en dado caso que haya alguien que no lo sepa.

La/El Marmite es un producto de origen inglés, de sabor y aroma fuerte con apariencia pegajosa de color café. Su slogan es famoso por hacerle honor a las opiniones divididas que los ingleses tienen de ella, _"Amala u Odiala_". En Hetalia, sí has llegado a ver cómics, England es consumidor frecuente de ella. America, por otro lado, está traumatizado por su sabor, puesto que como es un alimento saborizante, England solía ponerla a menudo en su comida.

¡Gracias por la recomendación ! ^^


	3. II: Inconvenient Truth

_-Abre los labios- ordenó acariciándole el rostro._

_Arthur dudó ofuscado unos momentos mientras le sostenía la mirada a esos penetrantes ojos a los cuales no podía decir no. Obedeció al fin y al cabo a la petición nervioso y sus labios se abrieron tímidamente entre leves jadeos. Las mejillas poseían un ligero rubor carmesí provocado por el roce tierno de las cálidas manos contra éstas._

_-Buen chico.-sonrió el otro delineando los labios de quien buscaba con anhelo un premio por obedecer a la petición._

_La imagen era tan deleitable que se le hacía agua la boca._

_Sentados sobre el mosaico perlado del techo de la escuela, tenía al chico de los ojos verdes contra el barandal, completamente a su merced desasiéndolo entre besos húmedos y hambrientos._

_Porque, ¿Quién iría a buscarlos allá arriba?_

_El mero pensamiento de tenerlo ahí, para él solo, le provocó. Sonaba como una propuesta demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar y él era un buen comprador, reconocía, en donde fuera, una excelente ganga cuando la veía._

_Se acercó entonces a su rostro con una sonrisa, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración atropellada tratando de mantener la calma. Le miró a los ojos, estaban nublados de placer y poseían rastros pequeños de lágrimas en ellos. Se lamió los labios con deseo y en un arrebato se hizo de su boca, utilizando la lengua para dominar tan pequeña cavidad hambrienta, jugando con su cabello rizándolo entre sus dedos. _

_Los suspiros acaramelados de Arthur ante el contacto con sus suaves labios le daban una calma que, irónicamente, lo impacientaba con creces. Amaba escucharlo pero no era lo único que quería oír de él. El británico poseía una orquesta de la que mucha más maravillosa música podía salir y él estaba ansioso de tocar piezas de muchas horas. Se separó de él un momento, dejando al otro chico visiblemente con la necesidad de más, como sí hubiese cortado de mala manera el beso. Se arrepintió casi al instante pero se contuvo, sabía que debía hacerlo o con facilidad podrían pasarse todo el día sólo entre besos mientras que su meta era mucho más grande. El americano entonces le abrazó cariñosamente un momento que lució como una eternidad pero que Arthur apreció con dicha, para luego levantarlo con delicadeza, sentándolo en su regazo, ambos viéndose de frente rogándose con la mirada afecto. _

_Al chico de ojos azules se le escapó una risa, en medio de otro beso delicioso que Arthur se dispuso presuroso a iniciar, ya que traía puesta su chaqueta favorita que lo hacía ver aún más de su propiedad que cualquier otra cosa, mezclando el aroma dulce, como de repostería, que el ojiverde despedía junto con el suyo que era de colonia fuerte. Se dio la libertad, una vez bien absorbido por la ternura del beso del inglés, a acariciar con una mano los costados de este mientras que con la otra mano dibujaba líneas en su espalda que le erizaban el cuerpo y le estremecían el corazón. De momento a momento dejaba de besarlo y suspiraba en su oído con el único motivo de verlo estremecerse entre sus brazos. El muchacho de los ojos azules era inteligente, estaba intentando utilizar cada sentido para marcarle en la memoria que le pertenecía, que era totalmente suyo._

_Pasó una mano tenaz por debajo de su camisa añorando su espalda, apreciando cada pequeño detalle como lo terso de la piel bajo sus dedos o lo nívea de esta que apenas y alcanzaba a ver. Arthur no hacía más que demostrarle con devoción cuanto le quería, se había abrazado a su cuello mientras que no soltaba su boca la cual mordía, acariciaba y jugaba con empeño al mismo tiempo que ahogaba sus gemidos ante el contacto de esa mano tibia con la piel de su cadera. _

_El americano ser erizó cuando el chico suspiró sobre su oído y mordió con delicadeza el lóbulo. Gruñó entonces impaciente, ya no tenía la capacidad de controlarse, quería más ya, quería todo. Volvió a abrazarle, esta vez paralizando su cuerpo de lleno contra el suyo y lentamente le depositó en el suelo con toda la gentiliza que pudo. Arthur observó al cielo un poco agotado, tenía las mejillas encendidas y los parpados adormilados. El de ojos azules apreció la escena un momento, Arthur ya parecía que había gastado toda su energía porque notaba que en sus ojos se arrullaba el sueño. Sonrió y se sintió ligeramente culpable, de ser otras circunstancias podía esperar y posponerlo hasta que el inglés lograse acostumbrarse, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder tan buena oportunidad. El deseo le ganaba al raciocinio moviendo su mano sobre Arthur con caricias que fueron dirigiéndose lentamente a la parte baja de su cuerpo. El muchacho debajo de él se arqueó con un débil gemido que se perdió en los labios que se propusieron devorarle todavía ávidamente. Puso una mano finalmente en su entrepierna haciéndole jadear fuertemente, aunado a su reacción exaltada al cerrar las piernas de forma inconsciente._

_-Vamos, Arthur… sé un buen chico.- rogó en un gruñido el de los ojos azules mientras seguía generándole espasmos repentinos al acariciarle la entrepierna. Arthur ni siquiera conseguía formular palabra alguna, simplemente lo asesinaba con la mirada al borde de perder la cordura completamente.-No me veas así.-rió ligeramente con sonrisa voraz.-…que no me puedo controlar entonces…- se acercó para devolverle la mordida a su lóbulo con rudeza mientras el inglés gemía ya sin aliento._

_Arthur comenzaba a arañar el mosaico entre pequeños alaridos cuando sintió a la mano en sus piernas finalmente dar con el cierre del pantalón. Triunfante, el chico de ojos azules, utilizó la otra mano para quitarle el cinturón y deslizarle los pantalones hasta las rodillas, dejando entrever un sexy par de bóxers de licra negra debajo de estos. Se saboreó ante la escena, la piel en la entrepierna era notablemente blanca, casi traslucida, deseando ser devorada a mordidas agresivas que dejaran marcas ardientes en el lechoso y fino cutis._

_No pudiéndose contralar ya, se abalanzó encima del cuerpo que se le presentaba frente de él. Dedos nerviosos que fallaban con abrir los botones de la camisa; impaciente, tuvo que hacer fuerza de acopio para no desgarrársela y que el uniforme terminara como harapos, aunque la idea no era mala del todo. Verlo forcejear desesperadamente con la ropa rota quizás lo excitaría aún más. Desgraciadamente, para cuando la idea se le plantó en la cabeza, ya había terminado de hacer ceder a la hilera de botones que le separaba de su delicioso propósito, mostrando la desnudez del febril pecho. _

_La piel de aquel lugar también lucía deleitable, tanto como la de las piernas o quizá más, puesto que los pequeños botones rosados contrastaban con la piel blanquecina de forma única e inigualable. El muchacho no tardó en besar el pecho hasta llegar a uno de ellos y succionarlo delicadamente, con ansias de más. Su compañero se retorcía aún pero ya no se negaba, en vez de retirarle o pedir que parase, tenía su cabeza abrazada tiernamente contra el resto de su pecho. El otro chico se deshizo al apreciar, en primera fila, como el corazón y los latidos agitados de esa persona tan preciada eran causados por su propia mano, reproduciendo las notas que sin duda alguna le gustaría oír todos los días._

_Dejó por un momento descansar al ojiverde cuando su atención fue llamada a atender al elástico negro del borde de los bóxers. Metió un dedo en la orilla, debatiéndose entre bajarlo o no mientras que Arthur recobraba el aliento algo perdido en sí mismo. El mundo giraba debajo de él y las nubes parecían correr de su mirada. De repente, el americano alzó la mirada en el cielo encontrando que se le había acabado el tiempo, puesto que el Sol ya se estaba poniendo, cosa que lo decepcionó dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro de resentimiento._

_Se acercó al inglés y le regalo otro beso, este siendo diferente a todos los anteriores, dulce y casi doloroso. Arthur lo miró confundido por el súbito arrebato de ternura mientras éste mostraba la sonrisa que le daba vuelco al corazón._

_-Sonríe, ¿sí?-advirtió agarrando su cabello amorosamente.-Tu sonrisa es más dulce que tu cara de angustia. _

_El inglés se ruborizó violentamente, después de todas las cosas que le había hecho ya y lo único que decía era aquello._

Abrió los ojos en medio de la obscuridad del cuarto, jadeante y bañado en sudor. Se tapó el rostro frustrado con una mano y se levantó como pudo de la cama, luciendo como un zombie, intentando llegar entre tambaleos y pequeños tropiezos al baño. Se metió a la regadera y abrió el agua fría.

Era la cuarta vez esta semana.

* * *

><p><em>Drop Dead [Ambiguous]<em>

: II :

**_~Inconvenient Truth~_**

* * *

><p><p>

_"¿Eres tú mi Príncipe Azul que yo soñé?"_

_Le preguntó sobre la cima de la colina._

_"No me despiertes de no ser así. Han pasado cien años y al despertar no deseo morir."_

_"Déjame soñando hasta que llegue el indicado y pueda morir feliz entre sus brazos."_

Estornudó estrepitosamente antes de poder darle un sorbo al té; sí las cosas seguían así, tendría una gripa horripilante para el final de la semana.

Tomó asiento antes de poder desayunar, esta vez se había levantado más temprano con el único fin de poder ingerir el primer bocado del día en regla puesto que se estaba cansando la mediocre rebanada de pan con marmite como fuente de energía hasta el almuerzo. Había conseguido poder hacer huevos _sunny side_ con algo de tocino, un poco de jugo de naranja recién hecho por él mismo y algunas frambuesas con crema. El té le seguía saliendo de forma tan perfecta como siempre, halagándose a sí mismo con una sonrisa petulante.

Y entonces se acordó de él, de la sonrisa amable, justo antes de sus labios acariciaran la taza de porcelana, al tomar asiento.

-Maldito americano de mierda.-susurró cohibido al sorber un poco con la esperanza de poder tranquilizarse, no consiguiéndolo.

Era la cuarta puta vez en la semana que se adentraba a sus sueños como un intruso sigiloso y le arrancaba suspiros en cada acción que hacía. Tan encantador en el principio y luego una fiera después, básicamente desasiéndolo en el proceso haciéndole el alma y razón girones. Las mejillas se le colorearon inocentemente al admitir que besaba _muy_ bien. Recordaba muy poca gente que le arrebatara el aliento y la cordura con un beso, contando dos a lo mucho, así que sí… era un halago muy grande viniendo de él. Empezó a cohibirse más, esta vez sujetando la taza con ambas manos para ocultar medio rostro con ellas. N-no era como sí él tuviese mucha experiencia en esas cuestiones, pero algo de ello sabía y en las peleas del mano a mano siempre salió con la carta más alta que la persona que estuviese entre sus brazos, por eso… el que le hubiera hecho girones el chico de ojos azules le llamó de cierta forma la atención. Sumió más el rostro dentro de la taza y se escondió con un repentino sonrojo al recordar que no había sido únicamente besos fuertes y jadeos roncos, sí no que él había sido receptor de más de una caricia que no era precisamente inocente. Arthur nunca había llegado tan lejos en ese aspecto así que no estaba seguro de, en primer lugar, cómo esa idea le habían llegado al cerebro y más importante aún, ¿por qué cuatro veces seguidas la misma semana después de conocerlo?

Pero lo que más extrañó al inglés era sin duda que había **_fantaseado _**con un **_chico_**. Para cuando se dio cuenta, escupió el té violentamente; se había arruinando el desayuno por completo con ese amargo descubrimiento.

Tomó una de las servilletas de tela que tenía al alcance limpiando el desastre que había hecho antes de que se escurriera y se le manchara el uniforme.

**Fantaseado con un chico.**

Se llevó una mano al rostro genuinamente impresionado, no creyendo lo que por su mente le pasaba. La transición de los sueños había sido bastante extraña, por eso no le había dado la importancia necesaria a lo que su mente le decía. La primera noche simplemente fue como si ninguno de los dos hubiese regresado a casa ese día que le conoció, meramente continuaron caminando en el atardecer y platicaron de hasta la cosa más inverosímil que a Arthur se le ocurrió porque _deseaba_ saber más de él. Terminaron en un mirador esperando la culminación del Sol en el horizonte, con él acostado sobre sus piernas mientras acariciaba su rostro. Aún puede recordar cómo incluso iba a dormirse al contacto dulce de las caricias en el sueño, de la inmensa e inexplicable paz que sentía, siendo que estaba ya dormido; ¿un _inception_, tal vez?

La segunda vez fue como sí se hubieran citado en algún lugar para salir juntos, tal vez para ir a tan común y tan corriente lugar como el cine para luego jugar maquinitas terminando finalmente con una cena y una larga charla de sobremesa. La sensación de felicidad no le abandonó ni siquiera al día siguiente cuando se sentía tan fresco como una lechuga.

El tercer día hubo ligeros cambios, como la excesiva y dulce protección del ojiazul hacía su persona. Le mimaba, le abrazaba y no lo abandonaba ni un solo momento. Extrañado por el comportamiento, era cierto que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, Arthur se sentía profundamente querido y eso era algo que valoraba en exceso. Por ello no fue hasta esa noche cuando los sutiles actos del chico de ojos azules cobraron la suficiente importancia como para llamar la atención de Arthur… la **_completa_** atención de Arthur.

Inició como cualquier sueño previo, en la azotea de la escuela, ambos almorzando en la compañía del otro junto con sus alegres pláticas a cerca de cualquier cosa. Veían a la gente bajo de ellos y reían porque lucían como pequeñas hormigas que jugaban football o nadaban. Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer, uno sentado al lado del otro admirando las diferentes y peculiares formas de las nubes que pasaban enfrente de sus ojos como un vals de primavera.

De repente, el chico de la cálida sonrisa llamó su atención y al girar le robó un cándido beso justificándose con un rubor inocente con que hace mucho que deseaba hacerlo pero no se atrevía. Arthur ni se inmutó de lo rápido que había sido, pero lo suave de los labios le hizo cosquillas que se expandieron hasta las comisuras de estos, provocando que levantara una mano hacia ellos para calmar tan inexplicable sensación. Una vez más el ojiazul le llamó y, mientras su mente aún deseaba saber que había ocurrido, este se volvió a hacer de sus labios, ahora con un beso más largo y profundo. Despegó con delicadeza sus labios después de un breve instante, como una estampa de su envoltorio, permitiendo el paso libre de oxígeno a un Arthur que aun no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El rubio lo miró expectante al mismo tiempo que a él únicamente se le coloreaban las mejillas levemente y los labios se le hacían más rojos debido a la interacción previa. Le llamó una tercera vez, el inglés le miró entonces mientras que el americano se acercó a él y bajo su propia mirada, bajo su propio consentimiento, estampó su boca una vez más, ahora ligeramente consciente de ello, sin oponerse de ninguna forma, prácticamente con los brazos abiertos.

No sabía porque pero no le desagradaba, de hecho no podía despegarse de él, pasó inconsciente sus manos detrás de su cabeza haciendo el beso más profundo de lo que ya era. Eran dos bocas hambrientas luchando por la supremacía para gobernar sobre la otra del otro. La lengua bailaba delicadamente entre los recovecos húmedos, sintiendo, explorando y robando suspiros que se ahogaban con simpleza. El beso duró hasta que estuvieron cerca de asfixiarse por falta de oxígeno, ambos lo sostuvieron lo más que pudieron pero los pulmones les pedían respirar a gritos. Se separaron de repente, haciendo un ligero sonido hueco, ambos jadeantes en aras de que el aire les llegara con más rapidez. Arthur descansó su rostro ligeramente contra el otro chico aún teniéndolo entre sus brazos, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con esos llamativos ojos azules que esperaban algún tipo de respuesta.

Esta vez fue Arthur quien inició el beso, ahora con tintes de severa desesperación y con hambre de más. Su ansiedad hizo lentamente que el americano se concientizara y empezara a cubrir la demanda del inglés, pasando de ser dos personas que se besaban el uno al otro para ser domador y bestia. El de ojos azules empezaba a racionar sus besos y ligeras caricias al inglés que gruñía en desacuerdo con esto pero no dejaba de corresponderle. Entonces cada acción del americano se convirtió en un premio para el ojiverde, comenzándolo a hacer girones y a cumplir su voluntad sin ningún tipo de negación alguna.

Arthur ya no podía detenerse como tampoco ser racional, necesitaba estar completamente satisfecho, como león que se atraganta y sigue comiendo aún cuando ya está lleno después de la tener un festín con su presa. El americano se aventuró más, atrapando el cuerpo del chico más frágil debajo del suyo contra el barandal del techo, jugando con las diversas sensaciones de su cuerpo. Internaba la cabeza entre su cuello para respirarle en la delicada piel sensible y susurrarle las reacciones de su cuerpo que encontraba deliciosas con aire cargado de deseo al oído. Las manos empezaron a acariciar con ternura los costados del inglés, quien se cohibió repentinamente absteniéndose de corresponderle por un breve momento. El chico se detuvo y esbozó amplia sonrisa que denotaba diversión ante lo que veía, sabía que el inglés era nuevo en ese tipo de acercamiento y sus reacciones las encontraba increíblemente adorables cosa que lo llenaba con más ansías de poseerlo.

Arthur, por su parte, sabía que el americano iba a continuar con lo que seguramente había planeado desde que lo invitó al techo de la escuela para almorzar y que él, irremediablemente, no se podía contener ni negarse a ello porque también lo deseaba de alguna forma. El de los ojos azules entonces se acercó al inglés y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con demasiada ternura, haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan de coral tenue producto de la atención que les prestaba. Entonces le pidió que abriera lo labios para él con una sonrisa confianzuda, a lo que Arthur entendió como un petición formal hacia su persona. Dudó unos instantes, no porque tuviera miedo si no porque se estaba debatiendo si era prudente rendirse a él. _Dejar_ que esa persona se volviera _importante_ para él.

Terminó por abrirlos, dándose por vencido y aceptando avergonzado que no era algo malo sí iba a ser él que había demostrado que le interesaba.

**Que grave error de mi parte.**

Entonces el americano sonrió, diciendo que era un buen chico, dándole el beso con el que Arthur aceptaba que el chico lo hiciese suy-…

Se llevó la otra mano a la boca para evitar dejar salir un sonido audiblemente en pánico. Ahora se sentía una jodida colegiala de novela, soñando con alguien que apenas conocía y peor aún, ¡un **chico**! ¿Pero qué mierda le ocurría? ¡Sí a él le gustaban las damas y, de preferencia, con grandes pechos!

¡Maldito americano y su maldita sonrisa que le derretía! No tenía ningún derecho de convertirlo en un jodido maricón. Ahora, sí claro, se metía en sus sueños y lo tentaba, con sus ojos azules y con su estúpida amabilidad. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué Arthur Kirkland cayera por un idiota americano? ¡Ha! ¡Ni en esta vida ni en la próxima! ¡No se dejaría engatusar por palabras bonitas, ni por flamantes sonrisas que te hacían perder un latido, ni por bellos ojos azules que te arrebatan suspiros!

El inglés tenía el rostro completamente rojo tras ese duelo mental con su cordura, sabiendo que por más excusas que dijese salía perdiendo, porque podía mentirle a toda la gente pero no se podía mentir a sí mismo. Para empezar, era claro que la primera impresión que había tenido de ese americano había calado bastante profundo en su consciencia, cuatro días soñando con él eran la prueba y parecían no querer detenerse, teniendo en cuenta que esa noche se habían quedado a punto de…

Arthur dejó escapar otro de esos gritos _totalmente varoniles_ que solían resonar por la casa entera, fallando épicamente al tratar de acallarlo con amabas manos tan súbitamente, cuando notó cuál era el siguiente paso aquella noche, percatándose –con terror- de las cosas que su mente estaba planeado en ese momento.

Genial, su mente deseaba _ansiosamente_ que lo follara un **chico**.

El inglés ya no sabía si gritar o meter la cabeza en el retrete y tratar un suicidio espontaneo ahí. Es que realmente era… inconcebible. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto gay que nadie se tomó el puto tiempo para notificárselo? Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía este tipo de pensamientos y sobre todo sueños, así que básicamente estaba jodido en el asunto al no saber que cómo se supone que debería reaccionar. Oh claro, eso no indicaba que el pánico, la incredulidad y sarcasmo agrio contra su propia persona fuesen las formas más indicadas con las que había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, pero no se le podía culpar, el muchacho estaba al borde de su propia capacidad de entender que le pasaba.

Segundo, ni siquiera podía culpar completamente al productor de sus desgracias siendo que este no había hecho nada en realidad. Arthur sabía a la perfección que el chico de sus sueños era una cosa y el que habitaba en la realidad era otra y no tenían que ver en lo absoluto. Bastante estúpido, ¿no? Se había dejado maravillar por alguien que tal vez ni se acordaba ya de él y ahora su mente no podía controlarse de hacer escenarios de telenovela barata para interactuar en sueños con él. En sueños.

-¡Maldita sea!-emitió poniéndose en cuclillas de un momento a otro como si tuviera miedo. Era patético… ¡en sueños! ¿Qué clase de reprimido sexual estaba resultando ser, que la única manera de quitarse la frustración era entre sueños? Dejó escapar un chillido audiblemente desesperado.

Aunque lo más…retorcido, dentro de lo ya retorcido y triste de todo el problema, era el hecho de darle tanta importancia a alguien que apenas había conocido. Las cosas adquirían un contraste bastante abismal si se le comparaba con Francis, por ejemplo, con el que no había soñado nunca y menos en _esas_ condiciones siendo que lo conocía ya poco más de cuatro años y al americano sólo lo había visto una vez en la vida. Dejando el hecho perturbante de que había fantaseado con un chico, aquello era lo que más saltaba a su atención. La pregunta era _¿Por qué_?

¿_Por qué se había interesado en el sí solo le había visto una vez?_

El pensamiento navegó en su mente por bastante tiempo hasta que naufragó en el momento en que Arthur advirtió que iba jodidamente tarde para la clase de la Robinson. Un gemido de total miedo no se hizo callar esta vez mientras salía corriendo de su casa hasta llegar al autobús.

Cuando este pasó le amedrentó el hecho de que apenas y podía ver estudiantes subidos en él, cosa que le decía que iba increíblemente tarde. Mientras luchaba con el sueño acumulado estos últimos días y con el miedo creciente de Eliza Robinson iba a destrozarlo violentamente cuando llegara a su clase, los pensamientos navegaron una vez más al reparar que ese había sido el autobús en el que le había conocido, reconociendo al conductor que se peleaba con el pasaje de baja denominación. Empezó a arrullarse por el bamboleo del colectivo, ciertamente cuatro días interrumpiendo el sueño a horas poco convenientes con duchas de agua fría hacía estragos en el cerebro, recordando el sentimiento cálido de su mano en su menuda cintura cuando le cargó para pasar entre los demás pasajeros. Se despertó de su alegre cavilación con las mejillas echándole humo cuando el autobús hizo su parada frente de la escuela. Corrió y le rogó a la Reina que la Robinson hubiese tenido un contratiempo milagroso que le permitiera surcar el campus en dos minutos y medio.

Definitivamente, sí las cosas seguían así, perdería la cordura para el final de la semana.

* * *

><p>Se arrastró lascivamente por los corredores de la escuela en estado vegetal, no pudiendo evitar babear de lo cabreado y malhumorado por falta de sueño que se encontraba. La Robinson ya tenía veinticinco minutos impartiendo clase para cuando él llegó y la maldita lo hizo que se quedara parado en el corredor sin dejar que entrara en clase para que "<em>supiese la importancia de la clase de francés de Eliza Robinson<em>". Las otras clases no fueron tampoco satisfactorias, se las pasó medio dormido en estado de vigilia babeando más de un cuaderno en el proceso.

-¿Por qué la cara larga, _mon petit_?-dijo al chocar con un cuerpo con una voz familiar.

-¡_Fuck off you, frog_!-insultó agresivamente con un acento casi incomprensible, yendo a un rincón de un pilar donde la luz no le alcanzaba para retorcerse de sueño.

-_Mon dieu, mon ami_… luces terriblemente mal…-dijo viendo la forma lastimera en que Arthur se revolcaba de pie en ese bonito lugar fresco sin luz con una sonrisa intemperante y triste.-Algo me comentó la Robinson pero no creí que realmente estuvieras al borde de un coma.

-Que trates con esa nefasta y desagradable mujer, además de que hables con tanto respeto de ella, me hacen dudar hasta de tu IQ.-babeó sobre el concreto del pilar lleno de ira.

-Me dijo que has estado llegando tarde esta semana.-Arthur odiaba que le recordaran que esa mujer era su primer clase del día, a través de toda la semana.- ¿A caso no has dormido bien?-preguntó mientras las ojeras bajo su ojos.

-_Do not fucking ask what you can clearly see, stupid frog._ - Gruñó ante el constante ataque a su rostro.-_It is not polite, bloody wanker_.

-¿Quien lo díria?-rió el francés jalando a Arthur del brazo para que saliese de su escondite y comenzara a caminar hacia el comedor.-_The little master _manchando su sorprendente historial académico y su impecable record de puntualidad. ¿Es que alguien te ha robado el sueño, _mon lapin_?-puntualizó con una sonrisa mucho más burlona.

Arthur abrió los ojos como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de él ante la última pregunta. Se dejó llevar por Francis que terminó tropezando con su cuerpo entumecido; su mente comenzando a trabajar a una velocidad impresionante. _¿Robado el sueño? _Eso solo pasa cuando una persona te gus-

Francis se quedó quieto ante la cara de espanto que tenía el inglés, los ojos rojos abiertos como platos con ojeras debajo de ellos y los labios abiertos en sorpresa, secos por la falta de líquidos.

¿Podía haber realmente la posibilidad de que estuviera en lo correcto? ¿Podía esa ser la maldita explicación? Su mente, aunque activa, no carburaba de la manera debida. Cualquier explicación podría lucir como la adecuada, pero de todas, de incluso las que tenían unicornios y hadas en ellas, esa era la más ridícula de todas. Tenía que revisarlo todo detenidamente antes de dar un veredicto preciso y veraz.

Se acordó, casi en flashbacks de color sepia, del rostro, de las sensaciones, de cada palabra que pensó que había olvidado, de las acciones que le habían comido el corazón, de los gestos casi imperceptibles que le comían la cabeza a sueños, del viaje, la lluvia, la gente con hedor a trabajo y humedad, el sutil aproximamiento de cuerpos, la piel que se pega a la ropa, la voz tersa que le hiperventila, el aliento cálido que le recorre el cuello, la fornida mano que se hace de sus caderas, de los malditos ojos azules que lo ahogan, de la estúpida sonrisa que le alienta, del cuerpo bien formado y su calor ávido y finalmente de palabras que no se mezclan con el viento si no que se le prendan en el corazón.

-De hecho…-habla el inglés sumergido en un shock que asustaba al francés. –…puede que haya sido más que eso.-frunció el ceño dando con el clavo de todo el estúpido asunto, no dejando de verse paranoico.

-¿A qué te refieres, _mon cheri_?-exclamó estremeciéndose.

-**Creo que… me enamoré de un chico**.-dijo roto no creyendo las palabras que le habían brotado de los labios, aún así sonrojándose enormemente por el pensamiento.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que trajo de nuevo a la Tierra al inglés que había tenido la revelación de su vida, pensando en que –tal vez- había asustado a su amigo con la declaración inconsciente que había parlado. Volteó a ver a Francis, realmente esperando no tener que hacerlo, porque la mirada fija e ida que el francés le dedicaba era justamente con lo que no quería toparse.

-Yo…eh…-dijo con sentimientos encontrados entre los que encabezaban estupidez, vergüenza y temor. Intentaba decir algo para justificarse pero no encontraba que alegar en su defensa para no disparar esa alarma incómoda en los chicos heterosexuales de "_Gay en la zona"_ y alejarse, olvidar y no volver a hablar.

Las cosas cambiaron radicalmente cuando el francés se le fue encima y lo abrazó como si fuese su hijo.

-¡Oh Arthur, estoy tan orgulloso de ti!-dijo mordiendo un pañuelo rosado de seda de forma dramática mientras le abrazaba y lloraba lo que el inglés creía que eran lagrimas de de cocodrilo o mucosa nasal.

_¿Eh? _fue lo que le pasó a Arthur por la cabeza sin entender que mierdas ocurría.

-¡Finalmente has entrado a ese maravilloso mundo en el que se aprecia con _amour_ la deliciosa anatomía física de los Adonis que recorren el mundo, _mon petit_! –La cara de Francis estaba llena del morbo y dicha más grande del mundo.-Las caderas delgadas, los muslos perfectos, los pectorales firmes, los grandes y jugosos fal-

-_Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait_.- dijo callándolo de golpe con ambas manos.- ¿Eres gay?-preguntó inocente con los colores en el rostro en un murmullo tímido.

-Me ofende tu pregunta, _mon cheri_.-comentó haciéndose el digno.-Amo la belleza en cualquier forma en que se me presente, se en una hermosa fémina o en un delicioso e inocente muchacho.-sonrió evocándose a memorias gratas para su consciencia. –Después de todo el género es sólo una carcasa, se debe amar a la esencia debajo de esta.-agregó ligeramente afligido.- ¡Por eso me he propuesto amar a todos aquellos que quieran que los ame!-bufó emocionado por el pensamiento.

Ahora el rostro de Arthur era el que era todo un espectáculo.

-Sabía que eras promiscuo,-el otro gritó un _"¡Hey!"_ bastante indignado, el inglés levantándose del suelo junto con el ofendido.-pero no hasta este grado.

-Entonces, mon _amour_…-dijo ignorando aquello con un tono seductor deslizando una mano a través de las caderas de Arthur, quien gimió sorprendido.- ¿A quién pertenecen estas sexys caderas?-le dio una vuelta como si estuvieran bailando.- ¿Quién es tu fornido semental, _mon petit lapin_?- luego lo apretó con un repentino abrazo y habló a su oído.- ¿Quién va hacerte gemir con pasión desenfrenada en su cama, _mon amour_?

Arthur titubeó incoherentemente como si estuviera pronto a entrar en autodestrucción y explotar por la cantidad de sandeces que el francés había dicho, en menos de medio minuto. Le dio un cabezazo fuerte y salió corriendo mientras se tapaba los oídos, con el rostro haciéndole combustión como un cerillo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritó, las mejillas pasando de rojo carmesí a violáceo. –¡!

-¿Pero qué te ocurre, _mon amour_?-se rió Francis corriendo detrás de él, tratando de no desmayarse por el golpe.-Tienes que aceptar que el momento llegará. Tú cuerpo es tan frágil como el de una chica así que no me sorprendería que alguien te la metie-

-¡MALDITA RANA ESTÚPIDA!-gritó pateando una de las puertas de la cafetería con el pie violentamente.-¡ALEJATE DE MI, _YOU_ _BLOODY WANKER_!

El inglés corrió a tomar una charola azul, junto a unas chicas que chismoseaban sobre alguna estupidez, aproximándose con rapidez a servirse el almuerzo; el francés copió sus movimientos quedando detrás de él en la fila.

-Oh, por favor.-seguía hablando seductivamente.-No me digas que no lo has pensado… Él, tú, en un momento indecente en algún lugar de la escuela…-sonrió como sí se lo estuviese imaginado.

-¡Maldito idiota, _shut up_!- ¿Es que ese bastardo tenía poderes de adivinación o qué? Se la pasaba dando en el clavo siempre.-¡Y déjame de poner en tus fantasías, es enfermizo!

-Una bonita casa de dos pisos, él regresando de trabajar y tú en delantal de volantes rosado sin nada abajo…-continuó suspirando fuertemente emocionado mientras tomaba el último pudin de chocolate en existencia.

Arthur se detuvo en seco ante el comentario porque también se lo imaginó; una casa acogedora con todo y chimenea, el americano llegando de trabajar de alguna empresa mientras se quitaba la corbata abriéndose paso hasta la cocina donde la imagen de él desnudo únicamente con el delantal rosa de volantes preparando la cena le pasaba como una película en la cabeza. Dándose cuenta de su presencia, dejaría las preparaciones y acudiría a darle un beso tierno como saludo acompañado de la típica pregunta "_¿Quieres la cena, el baño o a mí?". _Su propia mente pervertida le jugaba juegos sucios haciéndole fantasear con idioteces, deteniendo el flujo de toda la fila en el proceso.

-_Fucking idiot_.-susurró completamente avergonzado ante las jugarretas de su propia mente pervertida.- ¡C-cómo si eso fuera a suceder!

-Debe de,-dijo el francés buscando más comida a cada paso que daba Arthur- esa es la única forma en que tu marido va a perdonarte el que carbonices la cena todo el tiempo.

Arthur se volvió a detener y dio la vuelta para observarle con desdén.

-_Rubbish_.-escupió ácido con rencor profundo hurtando el pudín del francés.

-¡**LIMEY**!-gritó Francis a Arthur con ira.- ¡_Merde_, dame mi pudín!

-¡FUCK OFF, GIT!-Francis recibió la adorable imagen del dedo medio del inglés en el aire, a lo que él se rió sin remedio alguno.

Arthur se acercó a una mesa depositando rudamente la charola, apuñalando con ira el pudín como sí esto lo fuese a asesinar. Se sentó y comenzó a ingerir lo que sea que se supone que fuese la plasta gris de la bandeja sin ánimo alguno. Vaya día, la mitad de su vida se le había ido a la mierda tan rápido que era claro que todavía no recibía completamente el golpe; eso seguramente le iría a doler mañana. El francés se sentó enfrente de él y lo imitó una vez más.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es él?-

-¿Él?-preguntó siendo sacado abruptamente de su miseria.

-Sí, ¿cómo se llama?-sonrió Francis clavando la cuchara en su pasta naranja alegremente.- ¿Cómo ocurrió?, ¿cuál es su color de cabello?, ¿el de sus ojos?, las medidas de su cuerpo…y las medidas de su cuerpo.-recalcó con una insinuación perversa muy suya.

-Bueno…-pasó por alto las insinuaciones, avergonzándose ligeramente.-…tiene el cabello rubio, pero es diferente al mío o al tuyo. Es corto, con un corte atrevido y con un adorable-¿a caso había dicho_ adorable_?-mechón de cabello que se rebela a los demás. Tiene lentes que esconden unos maravillosos ojos azules tan profundos y frescos como el océano que te dejan ahogarte en ellos si no eres lo suficientemente precavido.-Francis percibió una ligera sonrisa cargada de dulzura mientras Arthur hablaba.-Su cuerpo es incomparable; es fornido y de complexión más fuerte que la mía además de que posee un calor agradable que puede arrullarte hasta perder consciencia. Pero lo más hermoso que posee, sin miedo a equivocarme, es la sonrisa que te transmite calidez y seguridad, brillante como un Sol que te saluda por la mañana.-la sonrisa de Arthur se había ensanchado a medida que describía más al chico, cosa que Francis encontró bastante adorable en su amigo. Le revolvió el cabello, pese a un gruñido ofensivo.

-Suenas como alguien que realmente está enamorado, Arthur.-admiró divertido.

El inglés dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, probablemente así era.

-L-lo conocí hace cuatro días. -prosiguió muriéndose de la vergüenza.-El Lunes regresando de la escuela en autobús. Ya no había espacio en éste para que yo me subiera y me ayudó haciéndome un espacio arriesgando su propia seguridad al hacerlo.

-Awwwwwwww- apuntó con la cuchara.- ¿entonces se convirtió en tu príncipe azul?

No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista pero entre más lo pensaba más coincidencias encontraba. Además de amable era bastante placentero a la vista, con el estereotipo principesco viviéndole en la apariencia.

Arthur sólo asintió dos veces avergonzado, comiéndose la comida, sin mirar a Francis.

-¿Y cómo se llama?-le hurtó algo de pudín al ver que estaba sumido en profundo pensamiento.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Ah…-el rostro de Arthur cambió de expresiones tan rápido entre despabilación, sorpresa y tristeza dejando al francés intrigado.-Eso es lo más extraño de todo, no sé su nombre.-rió no evitando sentirse extremadamente estúpido-Después de todo, sólo hemos coincidido una vez…-se miró afligido y vulnerable.

El tintineo de una cuchara estrellándose contra la mesa le llamó la atención observando a un Francis absolutamente perplejo.

-¿Una vez?-la risa de incredulidad le asaltó el rostro.-¿Arthur Kirkland se enamoró de alguien de quien ni sabe el nombre por interactuar UNA VEZ?-tuvo que sostenerse en la mesa fuertemente para no caerse.-¡Y luego dicen que el _desesperado_ soy yo!

-Calla imbécil.- gruñó quitándole el pudin de las manos.-¡N-no es cómo si yo lo hubiese planeado así!

-¿Quién lo diría?-le arrebató el postre de golpe.-Hasta alguien como tú se puede enamorar a primera vista, extremadamente raro porque ya no veo la misma sonrisa inocente cuando alguien habla de alguien que conoció por solo algunos minutos.

Ugh, la otra mitad de la verdad inconveniente.

**Se enamoró de un chico a primera vista**.

Dejó escapar un chillido horrorizado; probablemente ahora le iban a salir pechos, se le iban a ensanchar las caderas y le vendría el periodo, ¿es que, por el amor a la reina, cuanto más como iba a actuar como una colegiala estúpida?

Estrelló la cabeza fuertemente contra la mesa y gimió en desgracia. Alguien debería tener la decencia de asesinarlo para terminar con su sufrimiento ahí, rápida e indoloramente.

-Entonces…-ignoró Francis su visible desconsuelo.- ¿Cuándo lo buscamos?

Ahhh… ese era un día _horrible_ sin duda.

-¡ ¿De qué mierdas hablas, idiota?-inquirió sin levantar la cara de la mesa, no quería verle la sonrisa maliciosa que seguramente esbozaba orgulloso.

-De tú y él, reunidos por una bien parecida hada madrina.-farfulló guiñando un ojo con la cuchara elegantemente -Viviendo felices por el fin de los tiempos.

-No seas ridículo, maldito francés estrafalario.-cerró los ojos cansado.-Esto no es un puto cuento de hadas, no soy una damisela a la que se deba rescatar y me niego rotundamente a "_vivir felices para siempre_" con un tipo al que apenas y he visto.

-¿Rotundamente?-se burló.- Claro, Arthur, suenas TAN convencido por tus palabras.

-Cállate idiota.- reconoció extrañamente que la idea no era tan despreciable después de todo, pero no iría informarle eso a la sexosa rana.-No voy a buscarlo y eso es punto final. Esto es, seguramente, un estado de convalecencia pasajero que se me quitará con los días. Así que sí me disculpas…-dijo levantando el rostro.- ¡Me niego a ser partícipe de tus ridículas fantasías de cuentos de hadas!

-Qué raro, tú adoras ese cuentos ridículos llenos de fantasías.-le molestó, refiriéndose a su afición a los libros y más concretamente, a los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Arthur se sabía al menos cada cuento en su versión original siendo capaz de leerlos en alemán para no perder ningún detalle en en las traducciones. La razón era simple, la vida que se planteaba en ellos era infinitamente más sencilla que la realidad en la que vivía. Una sola aventura, un solo propósito, un solo grupo de personas que debas conocer durante la travesía, una única gran lección que cambie tú vida, un solo verdadero amor y un solo desenlace. Nada de extras sin sentido que complican más las cosas, nada de idioteces como las que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

-_They are pain relievers, nothing _more.-bufó tratando de cambiar el tema. No mentía, en realidad eran su pequeño escape de todo aquello. Envidiaba los cuentos porque al menos, tras el arduo viaje de cambio, alguno poseía un final feliz bien merecido, no como aquí que tenías suerte sí la vida no empeoraba aún más.

-Y cómo buen amigo que soy que me gusta verte feliz y _satisfecho_.-rió con eso último.-Iremos a la épica emprenda de saber quién despertó a la Bella Durmiente y se marchó para pesar de ella.

-¡Ha!..., ¿ahora cambias los puntos de vista de los cuentos a tu conveniencia? Esa mente no se te atrofia más porque Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov no es un cuento.-se mofó agrio con esperanza de hacerle desistir.

-No para niños, eso sin duda.-esbozó el francés petulante.-Y apresúrate, que no tengo todo el día.-se levantó de la mesa llevándose las charolas para el cesto de basura.-Te quiero ver viviendo feliz para siempre lo más rápido que se pueda.

-¡Que puto afán de molestarme!-gritó recargándose una vez más sobre la mesa.- ¡Ya dije que no y es NO! Además, ¿por qué te interesa tanto? Se me va a pasar con el tiempo y finalmente podré regresar a mi vida tranquila otra vez, que es lo que más deseo en estos momentos.

-¿Cuántas veces has salido con una persona?-preguntó Francis regresando a la mesa, con aire críptico.-

-Bastantes.-recordó a varias personas que le pasaron por la mente.-No es como si esta fuera mi primera experiencia neta con el amor, rana.

-¿Por cuántas de ellas has sentido lo que sientes ahora?-

Arthur iba a responder soberbiamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en su cabeza. Maldito francés y sus reflexiones baratas.

-¿Sabes, Arthur?-tomó asiento.-El hecho de que hayas estado en un montón de relaciones no significa que te has enamorado en todas ellas. Si no estuvieras con la persona que te hace falta, seguramente ni podrías funcionar apropiadamente en la sociedad por la tristeza que te albergaría.-sonrió amable.- Reconocelo, _mon lapin_, este es tú cándido e inocente _primer amor._

Arthur se rió amargamente.

-Reitero, esta no es mi primera experiencia con el amor.-

-Ah, pero sí ha de ser la primera donde el incontrolable impulso de no alejarte de su lado te corroe.-le levantó el rostro haciendo que lo viese a los ojos.- ¿Es esta persona capaz de despertar en ti la ambición de querer despertar todos los días a su lado sólo para ser la primera cosa que veas al despertar? ¿Es esta persona capaz de despertar en ti el sentimiento más dulce y satisfactorio dentro de tu pecho? ¿Es esta persona capaz de despertar en ti la idea de querer dejar todo lo que has alcanzado en la vida con sudor y esfuerzo, sólo para esta a su lado?

Arthur lo miraba con sorpresa puesto que esas eran ideas familiares en su mente que ahora tenían nombre y propósito.

-El Primer Amor no es el primero que tienes en esta vida.-sonrió con algo de nostalgia.-Si no el que te hace sentir completo por primera vez en tu existencia. Por el que vale la pena levantarse en este mundo horrible sólo para encontrar su sonrisa impoluta como salvador de tu día. Por eso, ¿cómo dejarte abandonar eso? De lo contrario, te vas a arrepentir el resto de tú vida.

Por un momento, dejando de lado la triste empatía que en el ambiente había, Arthur se percató que Francis hablaba por experiencia y por lo visto, una que no era muy placentera. Quería preguntar y saber de qué iba todo su melodrama con este asunto pero decidió que sí él no lo había mencionado nunca era porque no quería tocar el tema. Respetó aquello y siguió con el tema.

-Hmph… es fácil para ti decirlo, teniendo en cuanta que no se quién es o dónde está.-miró hacia la mesa, cabizbajo.-Enamorarse en estas condiciones es extremadamente estúpido, ya no me reconozco dentro de todo esto.

-Podríamos empezar por preguntar en un sondeo…-dijo interrumpiendo alegremente con sus estupideces Francis el momento de pesar de Arthur.

-¿Eh?-dijo apuntó de de golpearlo.

-Sí, mira, podríamos empezar con "_Estamos buscando al prometido de Arthur"_…canturreó el francés.

El inglés se paró de golpe y le agarró del cuello de la camisa preparando un puño en el aire para amedrentarlo.

-¿Decías?-preguntó con sonrisa maníaca, mientras un revuelo se daba detrás de ellos.

-"_Es rubio, con un pequeño mechón alborotado, alto_…-observó Francis la gente que se movía eufórica detrás del ojiverde.-Ojos _azules que te arrebatan el aliento si los miras con detenimiento…_-había una serie de chicas que gritaban y orbitaban como un banco de peces en el agua.-_y con la sonrisa más maravillosa del mundo que te puede volver loco sí la miras_…-terminó por decir en el momento en el que banco de chicas emocionadas se establecía en una mesa relativamente cerca de ellos, en el centro de la estancia. Los ojos del francés se abrieron lo suficiente cuando las chicas y sus movimientos irregulares dejaron entre ver el alboroto que las comandaba.-Oh _mon ami_… ¿Quién iría a decirlo?

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin exaltarse aún con la amenaza en el aire.

-Ya se dé quien te fuiste a enamorar, Arthur.-

-¿D-e quién?-inquirió dubitativo siguiendo la mirada de Francis.

-De **Alfred Jones**.-rió el francés cuando Arthur sentó sus ojos en el chico que estaba alegremente platicando con las chicas que le rodeaban hambrientas. Y el inglés, que pensó que era una cosa completamente pasajera, se encontró con el vuelco al corazón que la vibrante y sorprendente sonrisa le había provocado.

* * *

><p>-¡Joan, prepara nuestro platillo más caro!-anunció como un motivo de fiesta el francés. La bonita chica de ascendencia francesa igual que su jefe empezó a rallar el oro.<p>

-¡Podrías dejar de disfrutar esto, por favor!-ordenó cohibido en una mesa del mismo restaurante donde trabajaba.

-Claro que no.-canturreó las caderas.-Mi victoria merece ser celebrada con creces porque ¡_TE LO DIJE!_- se regodeó de gusto.

Arthur se llevó una mano al rostro con pesar, por eso odiaba cuando ese fantoche se enteraba de alguna cosa vergonzosa sobre él.

-¿Y… y quien es este _Alfred Jones_?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Estoy casi en las mismas condiciones que tú,- dijo poniéndole flores al florero de la mesa de Arthur y prendiéndole velas.-sólo sé que es increíblemente popular y que más de tres cuartos de escuela andan detrás de él.-hizo referencia a lo que había visto en la cafetería.-Nada más y nada menos.

Oh, genial, se había enamorado de un puto popular. Era un hecho que la vida se tomaba como reto personal el decir "¿_Y qué más podría pasar_?"

-El platillo está hecho.-terminó por decir la chica sonando una campanilla. Francis iba por él mientras que las esperanzas casi inexistentes de Arthur pasaban a ser completamente nulas. Un popular, un imbécil que disfrutaba de la atención y que se daba el lujo de dar desplantes ofensivos a los que les consideraba menos. Aunque… Alfred, ¡ha!… no sentía acostumbrado aún al nombre, no se había comportado así con él ese día, siendo que él era…pues bueno, él.

Un platillo de trufas con salsa de mango y ralladura de oro hizo acto de presencia enfrente de él sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el platillo más caro del restaurante. Al menos podría aprovecharse de su pena, comiendo como si fuese parte de la realeza de un universo alterno.

-Gracias Joan,-sonrió a la chica que le devolvió el gesto.- ¿Y puedes traernos algo de _Dom Perignon Rosé_ para acompañarlo?- la chica asintió y se fue a la cava. -Francis.-admiró avergonzado.-Seré sincero contigo, no puedo pagar tal lujo.-

-Oh no te preocupes.- le sonrió amistosamente.-Este va por la casa, después de todo, ¿cuándo puedo celebrar que mi querido amigo ya se enamoró de alguien? – Dijo sirviendo tres copas de una botella que apenas había descorchado.- ¡Salud!

Las copas tintinearon cuando hicieron el brindis pero Arthur dejó que el alcohol se apropiara de su garganta tímidamente.

-Vamos, ¿qué ocurre?-tomó asiento el francés.- ¡Esto es una celebración! ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

-Me preocupa todo, eso es lo que pasa.-dijo apretándose una sien y tomándose el resto de la copa de golpe. Magnifico, ahora intentaría emborracharse.

-¿Por qué?-dijo no encontrando lógica llevándose la copa a los labios.

-La posibilidad de que alguien así se fije en mí es casi nula.-suspiró acomplejado.-Ahora agrégale el que soy un chico y que los roces sociales son no son mi mejor cualidad y los números llegan a ser negativos.

Bueno, Arthur tenía ahí un punto bastante válido. ¿Pero quién dijo que la vida es sencilla?

-Eso depende de la fuerza de tu deseo y cómo juegues tus cartas en este juego.-aseguró lleno de confianza.

El inglés se miró deprimido engullendo el delicioso platillo, cosa que Francis no soportaba.

-Mira, te voy a ayudar…-sonrió llamando su atención.-Ese es uno de los bonos de tenerme a _moi _como amigo. Primero debemos saber todo lo que podamos sobre él. Absolutamente todo.

-¿Y cómo planeas conseguir eso?-inquirió Arthur desganado, picoteando las trufas.

-Sencillo.-esbozó sonrisa gratificante.-Tengo mis contactos y mañana los verás a prueba.

Las copas chocaron una vez más, el inglés mirando la botella planeando seriamente sí debía emborracharse.

* * *

><p>-¡Feliks!-saludó desde la lejanía el francés, abriéndose paso entre los chicos que orbitaban al polaco. Así que este era el famoso Feliks que tanto mencionaba Francis.<p>

-Bonnefoy...-dijo aseverando el gesto como si estuviese despechado.-Hasta que te acuerdas de mí.-le guiñó un ojo.-¡Me tienes todo abandonado!

Arthur levantó una ceja impresionado, algo le decía que algo andaba mal. El polaco bajó de su montaña de fans, que le cargaban en un palanquín, con un salto elegante y entonces el inglés entendió el porqué de su corazonada. Aquel muchacho, porque era un _muchacho_, estaba vestido con el uniforme femenino de la escuela. Incluso poseía accesorios a juego y una cola de caballo increíblemente elaborada con adornos.

-Tan adorable como siempre, Feliks.-le sonrió seductivamente Francis.

-¿Te gusta?-dio una vuelta para modelar el uniforme.-Le hice algunos cambios, porque estaba como totalmente pasado de moda sin mencionar el mal gusto que tiene.-hizo una mueca de asco con el rostro.-Quien haya hecho este diseño necesita realmente ser exiliado.-rió malicioso y altanero.

-Comprendo tu punto.-sonrió Francis.-Las mujeres, tan bellas y exquisitas…los trajes deberían resaltar su belleza, no opacarla.

-¡Precisamente!-gritó emocionado Feliks.- Es por eso que me tomé la libertad de arreglar este para mostrar el potencial.-una risilla perversa se dejó escuchar entre sus labios cerrados.- ¿Sólo las mujeres, Francis? ¿A caso no me veo yo también bien con él?

Francis sabía hacia donde se dirigía la plática así que trató de evadirla con halagos. –Feliks, siempre te ves excelente. Con tu buen gusto y avasalladora presencia, no hay nada en lo que no luzcas fenomenal.-

El polaco sonrió ampliamente, porque eso era lo que quería oír.

-¿Para qué decirte que no, sí tienes toda la razón?-acompletó Feliks, aún sabiendo que era puro halago de rutina para complacerle.-Ahora bien…-aseveró la mirada.- ¿…supongo que no sólo vienes a adularme cierto?- hizo un ademán a los chicos a su alrededor para abrir paso a la banca personal del polaco y los invitó a pasar como si estuvieran en su casa. Uno de los muchachos que cargaba el palanquín se acercó y murmuró algo a su oído.- ¿Desean algo de tomar?-preguntó Feliks al tomar asiento también.- ¿Té? ¿Frappé? ¿Café?-

-No, así está bien.-sonrió con amabilidad el francés, hablando por los dos.

-Bueno.-sonrió.-A mí tráeme un smoothie de frutas rojas, cremoso y sin azúcar.- anunció al chico que le había murmurado, éste se marchó sin protestar. Arthur lo vio perderse por ahí entre el tumulto de gente.

-Así que… ¿qué te trae hoy ante mí, Francis Bonnefoy?-preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa el polaco.

-Necesito un favor.-dijo directo el francés.

-¿Un favor?...-rió.- ¿De mí?

-Sí,-prosiguió Francis.-Necesito saber sobre alguien.

-Me intriga que me pidas tú algo…-deslizó los ojos para ver a Arthur que desentonaba del todo. Le humilló con la mirada.- ¿Quién es este alguien del que tanto quieres saber, Francis?

-Alfred Jones.-sentenció críptico.

-¿Nueva conquista?-preguntó con una ceja levantada, divertido.

-No realmente.-se rió genuinamente, el pensamiento le había dado _tremenda_ gracia.-Es mi compañero para la Dargis, y quiero saber sobre en manos de quien está mi reputación.

-Oh, comprendo.-dijo seriándose Feliks. _¿Qué **coños** era la Dargis_? Arthur lo quería saber. El muchacho al que le había pedido la smoothie regresó con ella y la depositó enfrente del polaco.-Pero… todo tiene un precio.-esbozó sonrisa mientras se ponía la pajilla entre los labios.- ¿Qué me ofreces?

-Esto.-dijo sin titubear o regatear Francis al sacar su celular y apuntar algo en una servilleta. Mostró enseguida el apunte al chico que se resumía en una secuencia de ocho números con una "_L."_ encima.- ¿Sabes lo que es?-molestó malévolamente.

-Eso… es…-gimió sorprendido.-¡Eso es…!-aulló eufórico reprimiéndose el grito.

-Esto…-apretó la servilleta entre las manos.-…definitivamente vale más que lo que te estoy pidiendo.

-Hmph.-miró cortantemente luciendo enormemente ofendido.-Tu ganas, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Todo lo que sepas.-alentó Francis.

-Hmmm…-sonrió el polaco acercándose el smoothie a los labios.- Déjame ver qué sé de él…

Arthur estaba ahí con el rostro de alguien impresionable esperando una cátedra de un chico, de dudosa orientación sexual con aires de princesa, sobre el muchacho del que se había enamorado a primera vista. Algo ciertamente no estaba cuerdo con el mundo. Para empezar ¿quién diablos era este que se sentía la gran cosa?

Feliks Łukasiewicz, un nombre que Arthur más adelante sabría a la perfección.

Joven de clase alta, prácticamente en la cúspide de esta, hijo de diseñadores de alta costura. Vivir entre ese ámbito le aseguró el hobby de hacer _crossdressing_ porque disfrutaba de todo tipo de ropa, aunque con las de dama se siente más a gusto y, según él, le hacían ver mucho más lindo. Es una de las altas esferas dentro de la escuela, aun cuando no pertenezca al _Círculo Dorado_, teniendo su propio séquito de seguidores y fans, además de un comedor exclusivo para él y de tener otros beneficios que trae su posición. Muchos le conocen como la **Królowa Kaprys**, expresión polaca para _Reina Caprichosa_ dado a su comportamiento lleno de bipolaridad y de desplantes extravagantes. Sí te aseguras un buen lugar en su buena voluntad, puedes vivir la vida grande porque siempre estará a favor tuyo en cada causa que realices, pero no es muy recomendable porque cambia increíblemente rápido de parecer si no eres alguien con el que esté apegado mucho y para Feliks eso es muy difícil. Su amistad consiste en un reducido grupo de personas, sean de _Círculo Dorado_ o no, entre los que se encuentran el dulce Feliciano Vargas cuya amistad es invaluable, Elizabeta Héderváry con quien comparte el hobby del crossdressing y el mismo Francis Bonnefoy que le secunda cada idea no muy cuerda que se le ocurra. Se dice que anda detrás de _alguien_, sin embargo no se sabe quien, aunque que ha sido durante una buena cantidad de tiempo.

-Su nombre es Alfred **F.** Jones.-comenzó el polaco entre sorbos prolongados de smoothie, haciendo énfasis en el segundo nombre.-Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué significa la "F." pero algunos intuyen que es como algo importante como Fitzgerald o Foster además de que-hizo una pausa melodramática.-… pertenece al Círculo Dorado.

-¿Al Círculo, mon ami?-se burló incrédulo.- ¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Ya tiene un tiempo.-sonrió Feliks.-Deberías saberlo pero ha estado tan lejos del mundo jugando con otras cosas.-volteó a ver a Arthur con cierto desdén.

Francis bufó molesto ante las insinuaciones.-Prosigue.

-Es capitán del equipo de Football Americano.- Arthur resopló divertido, aquello era de esperarse. Probablemente era un idiota prepotente.-Es un buen estudiante, es el lugar número tres de la escuela en cuanto a rendimiento académico se refiere, sólo debajo del _mito_ de Arthur Kirkland y del _matado_ de Ludwig Beilschmidt.- ¿Mito? ¿Ahora era un mito? Y… ESPEREN ¿El americano e-es un buen estudiante? El inglés comenzó a emocionarse mientras escuchaba.-Sus actividades extracurriculares, además de las deportivas, son el Club de Astronomía y el de Antropología, con fuertes participaciones en el de Ajedrez.-Con eso casi da un alarido, ¡el chico jugaba ajedrez! ¡No era un idiota!- Su materia favorita es Historia, siendo el orador de cada ceremonia histórica que hay en la escuela. Tengo entendido que de vez en cuando hace una nota mensual para el periódico escolar, teniendo buenas críticas y una cantidad avasalladora de correos de fans respondiéndole.-Fui ahí cuando Arthur comenzó a dejarse de sorprender , ya no gratamente, sí no con un sentimiento de Alfred se le hacía más inalcanzable a cada palabra del Polaco.-Algunos hobbies que le he oído es que disfruta de tocar la guitarra,-Bien, él no sabía tocar ningún instrumento…salvo el violín, pero no se lo había llevado consigo cuando dejó Londres.-jugar videojuegos, siendo sus especialidades el Guitar Hero, el Halo, el Call of Duty, el Skyrim y el Super Smash Bros. Brawl, con apego a las sagas de The Legend of Zelda y Kirby…-frunció el ceño. ¿Quién perdía su tiempo con esas estupideces?- y los cómics, juntando ávidamente los tomos de _Spiderman_ del arco de _House_ of M aunque ama a todos los demás héroes de DC Cómics y de Marvel. ¿Cómo lo sé? Lo he visto en el bazar Blitzer regateando algunos tomos, como sí la vida se le fuera en ello.- _¿Debería proponerle matrimonio?_ pensó seriamente Arthur. ¡El muchacho incluso iba al Blitzer a regatear, a dónde todos los veteranos iban a adquirir sus cómics! ¿Es que esa caja de sorpresas aún no terminaba?-Su amigo más cercano es Väinämöinen y es protegido incondicional de Beilschmidt.- ¿Väinämöinen? ¿Quién era ese? ¿Beilschmidt? ¿De Ludwig?

-¿De Gilbert?-enarcó una ceja.

-Pensé que sabías.-se extrañó enormemente Feliks.-Se les ve juntos casi todo el tiempo y nadie puede tocar al americano sin tener que vérselas con el albino.

-Ya veo.-dijo Francis sin estar muy emocionado. Parecía que hasta sus amigos más cercanos escondían cosas de él.- ¿Algo más que quieras agregar?

-Y no.-volteó a ver a Arthur elocuentemente.-Ni está en una relación con alguien ni se le conoce a nadie de quien esté enamorado.

A Arthur se les subieron los colores, aquello había _muy_ sido humillante.

-Bien, _mon cher_...-depositó el papel cerca de él cosa que el polaco se llevó al bolsillo en un acto posesivo con una sonrisa realizada, ignorando la intención del comentario previo.-Tu asistencia ha sido de mucha ayuda y tu compañía realmente grata. Me gustaría seguir platicando, pero me llaman en otros lares.-

Feliks dio una mirada desaprobatoria cuando observó como Francis le cedía el paso al inglés con galantería y este bufaba.

-Espera, espera, espera…-sonrió animado dirigiendo la mirada a Arthur pero hablando con Francis.-No te he visto antes por aquí y como que nunca no nos han presentado.-extendió la mano al inglés, cosa que le correspondió.-Soy Feliks Łukasiewicz, ¿y tu acompañante quién es?-aquello tenía un significado más profundo más allá de con lo que Arthur se sintió ofendido, cosa que supo Francis otra vez interpretar.

-¿Oh, él?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, tomando a Arthur de los hombros por detrás.-Es mí _protegido_.-sonrió placenteramente a Feliks por el énfasis de la palabra.- ¿Te lo presento? Este es **Arthur Kirkland**. ¿El nombre te suena, verdad?

Francis no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio la sorpresa en la cara del polaco, era como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Veo que sí.-ofreció sonrisa malcriada.-Hasta luego, Feliks.-canturreó las caderas y le guiñó un ojo.-Oh… y por último…no le hables con tanta insistencia.-dijo refiriéndose al papel que le había dado.-Se te puede escapar otra vez…

El polaco frunció el ceño mientras veía a ambos perderse entre la gente. Al instante otra sonrisa soberbia pasó a quedarse prendada a sus labios al mismo tiempo que se acababa el smoothie.

-Así que _Arthur Kirkland_… ¿eh?-rió ampliamente.-Y Alfred… Vaya, vaya… esto va a ser interesante.

El francés se adelantó dejando a Arthur ligeramente relegado.

-Estuviste muy callado allá atrás.-anunció Francis algo molesto.-Generalmente sí alguien te hace eso nunca dudas de lanzarte a la yugular, Arthur.

-No diré que traté de ser educado siendo que no le conocía.-Era cierto, su sarcasmo y boca malhablada no conocían de status social ni de género.-Simplemente estaba tratando de entender de qué mierdas hablaban… es natural que me pierda en una plática siendo que hablan en _código_, rana.-recalcó ahora él, indignado.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que trataba de decir el inglés. Se detuvo un momento y lo volteó a ver con un suspiro cansado.

-¿Qué deseas saber?-

-Oh nada complicado, en lo absoluto.-utilizó el sarcasmo.-Sólo cosas para retrasados, como… ¿qué coños es la _Dargis_?

-DARGIS, la prueba psicosomática que les practican a ciertos individuos en la escuela.-dijo seriamente.-He sido sujeto a ella desde que estoy aquí así que no era difícil mentir y decir que él era mi compañero.-Arthur comprendió porque el polaco se había seriado de un momento a otro.

-¿Es…es algo serio?-preguntó genuinamente preocupado el inglés.

-No realmente,-sonrió al ver ese rostro afligido.-es algo que sirve para los estudios en el Club de Química y es completamente inofensivo. Pero es tan _mito_ el asunto que no muchos saben de él y por eso lo pude utilizar a mi favor. -guiñó un ojo.

-Hmmm…-zanjó el tema porque no quería indagar más en él.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?-

-Sí…-dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué es el _Círculo Dorado_?

-Como se ve que no sacas nunca la nariz de los libros ¿verdad, _little master_?-le revolvió el cabello.-No te has dado cuenta porque no participas socialmente con nadie así que es probable que se te deba poner al corriente de esto. La escuela tiene su propia manera de funcionar, como ya te habrás dado cuenta. La pirámide social no difiere mucho de la de Carlos Marx.-exclamó riendo cuando la comparación le hizo gracia.-Solo hay dos estratos, los populares y los que no lo son.-_Vaya_, pensó con sarcasmo el inglés, _es una escuela, dime algo que no sepa_.-Dentro de los populares están los del _Círculo Dorado,_ que son las personas más populares de la escuela, aunados a las _Esferas de Clase Alta_. La diferencia es que el círculo es como un grupillo de amigos mientras que las esferas, aunque igual de populares, no son amigos de los del círculo o sus relaciones son nefastas. Un ejemplo de esto es que Feliks es una esfera y Gilbert pertenece al círculo, ambos tienen una relación horripilante entre ellos. Además de que Feliks tiene aires de superioridad tan grandes como los de Gilbert, y ninguno de ellos soporta estar bajo el mando de otro con más "poder".-exclamó aquello último en un murmullo exhausto.

-Hmmm…-volvió a emitir pensando en la forma estúpida en que se regía la escuela.-Hablando de ello… ¿tú perteneces al _Circulo_? –preguntó inocente.-Por como hablaba Feliks parecía que así lo era.

-Sí,-habló como sí no fuera importante.-Sí lo soy.

-¿Entonces por qué te la pasas con un _outcast_ como yo?-levantó una ceja no encontrándole lógica a aquello.

-Debo de admitir que es un circulo social del que me gusta formar parte.-se rindió finalmente.-Pero tengo cosas más importantes que requieren de mi atención.

-¿Cómo qué?-rió con sarcasmo.

-Mmmm… No sé… ¿Cómo ayudarle a mi mejor amigo a tener novio?-exclamó coqueto.

-¡¿**N-novio**?-se atragantó con la palabra con pánico.

-Oh vamos,-molestó Francis.-Vi como te revolcabas de felicidad mientras Feliks describía lo maravilloso que es tú hombre. _"Y que es deportista_"… suspiro, suspiro, suspiro. "_Y que es un ñoño jugador de ajedrez_"…suspiro, suspiro, grito de chica reprimido, suspiro. "_Y que juega videojuegos"_…sus-bueno no. La cara de asco que hiciste no tenía precio.-rió ampliamente.- "_Y que compra comics_"…suspiro, baba, baba, idea sobre proponerle matrimonio, suspiro. –terminó en carcajadas al ver a Arthur con los ojos vidriosos de la vergüenza que tenía.

Maldita rana, ¡le había leído completamente el rostro mientras se miraba calmado y serio!

-Oh _Artie_,-se burló del estúpido sobre nombre que le enfermaba a sobremanera- tú hombre es tan _manly_. Serán una excelente pareja, mon petit. ¡Zurces, tejes, concinas, haces la limpieza e incluso puedo jurar que le alabarías por cualquier acción estúpida que hiciera! Definitivamente serás la esposa más perfecta del mundo.-dijo pellizcándole las mejillas.

-¡_You_!-se le abalanzó al cuello para ahorcarlo, se merecía una muerte lenta y agonizante. ¡_Stupid Bloody Frog_! –el otro se deshacía entre risas y carcajadas ante su agarre infantil de cólera.

-¿Más tranquilo ahora?-preguntó el francés después del forcejeo.

-¡N-no es como si estuviera preocupado por ti, mierda!-exclamó al darse cuenta que notó cuando se preocupó por lo de la Dargis.

-Yo no he dicho nada- rió travieso haciendo sacar aún más de sus casillas a Arthur.

-_Rubbish_.-dijo ácido. Maldita rana tramposa.

-¿Algo más, _thropy wife_?-alegó en una risa que le hizo merecedor de una patada en la espinilla.

-¡_Enough, you fucking idiot_!-las lagrimas de verguenza ya empezaban a derramarse a través de las mejillas del inglés.

-_Oui, oui_…-dijo avergonzado el francés aceptando que se había pasado tan sólo un _poco_ con su burla.- ¿Entonces, algo más que quieras saber?-le ofreció un pañuelo de seda para limpiarse las lagrimas.

-Sí, una última cosa que no me queda clara aún.-tomó de mala manera el pañuelo.- ¿Por qué dijiste que yo era tú _protegido_?

-Oh…_eso_.-suspiró Francis.-Feliks estaba celoso, al parecer.

-¿De q-qué?-temió preguntar.-

-Le estás quitando a uno de los pocos verdaderos amigos que tiene, _mon petit_-masculló alegre.-Eso es suficiente motivo, ¿no crees? Te atacó varias veces durante la charla, con el único fin de hacerte menos. Comprendo su posición pero no es de ninguna forma, le manera en que debería actuar contra ti.

-¿Qué es un _protegido_ entonces?-levantó una ceja.

-Quiere decir que voy a hacer trizas a todo aquel que te lastime.-amplió la sonrisa ante el pensamiento, extrañaba destrozar gente.-Y que soy tu superior o algo así.

-¿Y eso con que estúpido fin lo haces, sí nadie me conoce?-

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero el nombre de Arthur Kirkland tiene reputación en la escuela y tú lo acabas de comprobar. Eres un _mito_.-bueno…el francés tenía un punto válido ahí.-Además te va a venir bien mi ayuda ahora que vas a salir a la luz.

-¿Salir a la luz?-se preguntó extrañado-¿Pero por qué?-le gustaba su tranquila obscuridad.

-Hay que ponerte en el mismo nivel de tu novio, _mon cher_.- dijo picoteándole una mejilla-Hay que demostrar que no eres un donnadie, aumentar su interés en ti.

La idea no le terminaba de convencer del todo.

-¡Pero n-no es como sí yo quisiera hablarle!-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya me oíste, _frog_.-dijo avergonzándose ligeramente.-Yo sólo…quiero saber más de él. Eso es…todo.

-_Non, mon amour_.-serió la voz.-De ninguna manera voy a permitir que hagas semejante estupidez, es tú primer amor en regla y no voy a dejar que se vaya a la mierda. Tú vas a terminar en una relación con él. Sí o Sí. Así que, prepárate, van a pensarlo dos veces antes de querer meterse contigo.-sonrió tomándole por un brazo-¡Porque nadie se va a meter con el protegido y mejor amigo del único e inigualable Francis Bonnefoy!

-Tienes un serio problema de megalomanía también tú, ¿verdad?- comentó agrio.

-Con eso aclarado de una vez…-prosiguió sin darle importancia al comentario.-¡Necesitamos ir a nuestro próximo destino!

-¿Próximo destino?-aseveró el rostro ante una nueva posible estupidez en la mente del francés.

-¡Por supuesto, _mon petit_!-dijo jalándolo del brazo.-Necesitamos hacerle una visita a cierto alemán…

El emocionado francés tomó su mano y empezaron a correr para alcanzar a quien pronto se iría a clase cuando el receso terminase. Surcaron algunos tumultos de gente y viajaron entre edificios hasta que vieron a la lejanía a un fornido rubio alto con libros y papeles entre las manos.

-¡Luddy!-gritó Francis abalanzándosele de golpe al tipo haciéndolo tirar todo lo que traía consigo. Había papeles volando por todas partes y un alemán junto a él en el suelo buscando sus lentes.

-FRANCIS ¿qué crees que haces?-preguntó muy exaltado el alemán recobrando sus anteojos-¡Y no me digas Luddy, soy Ludwig para ti!

-Ahhh…-emitió triste.- ¡Pero no es divertido! Mon ami, ¿por qué no puedes ser más relajado como tú hermano?

-Muy sencillo.-dijo poniéndose de pie, Arthur por primera vez admirando lo alto que era.- ¿Ves a mi hermano en alguno de los primeros lugares de la lista de desempeño académico?

Francis bufó cansado, otra vez con ese cuento.

-Ese es el producto de su relajación.-se arregló el saco del uniforme.- Tiene las mismas o incluso más capacidades que las mías y las desperdicia siendo el holgazán que es. ¡Necesita un REGIMEN más fuerte!- gritó la última frase.

Arthur se dejó aperplejar por lo alto del alemán, para cuando se dio cuenta rápidamente empezó a levantar los papeles del suelo. Entre ellos encontró un engargolado de pasta índigo intenso que tenía escrito con letra elegante en dorado el nombre del alemán al que reconoció como _Ludwig Beilschmidt_ y el nombre del recipiente de sus sentimientos, _Alfred F. Jones_.

-Vengo a que me respondas algunas preguntas Ludwig.-canturreó ayudando a levantar los papeles y libros también.

-¿Sobre qué?-suspiró tedioso.

-Quiero que me platiques de tú compañero de trabajo en el proyecto de Margaret Baroque.-enunció el nombre de la maestra que Arthur estaba leyendo en ese momento del engargolado entre sus manos.

-¿De Alfred?-levantó una ceja-

-¡DING DING DING DING DING!-imitó el sonido de un botón de concursos.-Bingo, mon ami.

-¿Para qué quieres saber de él?-dijo no encontrándole lógica alguna.

-Me enteré que es el protegido de tu hermano.-dijo visiblemente irritado por ello.

-Pensé que sabías.- siguió levantando sus cosas sin inmutarse.

Arthur dejó escapar una risilla por ello. ¿ES QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO DABA POR SENTADO AQUELLO?

-No.-fingió una sonrisa que lucía perturbada.- Se lo tenía bien guardado.

-Y bueno ¿qué quieres saber de él?-

-Todo lo que sepas. Donde vive, qué hace, con quien come, está en una relación, su tipo de sangre, el tipo de ropa interior, comida favorita, horarios, tendencias, mañas, por qué es el protegido de tu hermano. TODO.-habló con ansiedad, tanta que hizo preguntarse a Arthur sí el asunto tenía que ver todavía con él o sí era algo personal de Francis.

-¿Realmente te irritó tanto que tuviese _protegido_?-soltó una risa el alemán.

-Eso no te incumbe.-se hizo el digno mientras mordía un pañuelo rosa dolorosamente.

-Tienes razón, así que sí me disculpan.-levantó todas las cosas una vez más entre sus brazos.-Las clases van a comenzar.

Y desapareció así como lo habían encontrado, dejando al francés algo cabreado por esto.

-Bien hecho, genio.-se burló Arthur levantándose junto de él.- ¿Ahora qué?

A Francis le llamó la atención el trabajo y lo hurtó de las manos de Arthur.

-Ya pagará…-sonrió malicioso, cosa que le dio un escalofrió al inglés, mientras se llevaba el trabajo junto con él a la siguiente clase.

* * *

><p>Arthur levantó el rostro al cielo admirando como el color del atardecer ya estaba entrando de lleno por la ventana. Esta vez había entrado al Club de Cocina junto con el francés, tenía dulce untado en las manos mientras ayudaba a Francis a decorar su pastel de cuatro pisos con rosas de caramelo y duyas para hacer patrones difíciles en todo el betún pálido.<p>

-Ya casi es hora de irnos.-puntualizó Arthur.

Francis levantó el rostro y observó la parsimonia impaciente de Arthur. Lucía lindo e irremediablemente enamorado mientras suspiraba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esperando a poder verlo antes de irte, _mon petit_?-reconoció en Arthur un sentimiento que él había poseído hace mucho.- ¿O con la esperanza de repetir los sucesos de la primera vez?

-Lo que sea es bueno.- admitió avergonzado sin quitarle la mirada a las nubes del cielo.-Sólo quiero verle otra vez… y que él me vea a mí de nuevo.- suspiró aquello bajito mientras regresaba a poner las rosas de dulce.

Francis esbozó una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha. Para la persona seria, reservada y fría que Arthur solía ser, el amor lo volvía otra persona muy diferente. Incluso podía decir cosas tan profundas y amables como esas de manera inconsciente. Se acercó a la pileta de agua y se lavó las manos.

-¿Q-qué haces?-preguntó mientras incrustaba una rosa.

-Es hora de irnos.-le sonrió.-Por mi culpa no vas a perder la posibilidad de ver a tu príncipe azul.

La cara del inglés se encendió y sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaron de brillo. Ayudo rápidamente a Francis a meter el pastel en el refrigerador y a lavar los utensilios para apresurarse a tomar el camión.

-Probablemente este Alfred Jones no sea tan malo.-anunció el francés inflando las mejillas mientras caminaban por el largo campus.

-¿Malo?-levantó una ceja.

-Claro, se está robando a todos mis amigos.-fingió estar increíblemente indignado, no es como si no lo estuviese, pero no en ese extremo.-Pero sí te puedo ver así, **estúpidamente** feliz, entonces vale la pena.

-_You frog_.- frunció el ceño.

Se detuvo y lo vio de frente.- No en serio, _mon petit_.-le sonrió.- Es la primera vez que te veo así desde que llegaste a este lugar.

Esa afirmación hizo que los músculos de Arthur se tensaran. ¿Realmente Alfred estaba haciendo tantos estragos en su vida?

-Realmente me alegro mucho.-revolvió su cabello.-Te hacía falta olvidarte del estúpido mundo y sus reglas por un momento y empezar a ser feliz.

El inglés sonrió con amabilidad ante sus palabras.

-Oh _mon dieu_.-exclamó al ver el reloj en su muñeca.-Vete, vete, vete.

-¿Pero que diab-?-enfrenaba para recibir una explicación apropiada-

-Vas a perderlo.-susurró Francis a su oído y Arthur emprendió carrera despidiéndose con una mano a la distancia.- Tonto.-rió Francis al verlo. Su amigo se estaba haciendo tonto por eso que llama amor. No es como que fuera malo, pero el niño debería tener ayuda o se le iban a complicar las cosas. Tal vez debería mover algunos hilos aquí y allá…

Arthur dejó de correr para recuperar su caminar lento y elegante, reconociendo que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba corriendo para ir a verle, aunque sea a la lejanía, antes de que se le acabara el día. Las prácticas de football americano habían terminado casi inmediatamente cuando él había salido del Club de Cocina y la esperanza, aunque débil, estaba ahí. Se adentró entre la enormidad pacifica del campus para observar como los muchachos de la practica regresaban a sus casas, con el equipaje en sus brazos y sonrisas cansadas. El corazón se le detuvo del mero pensamiento de poder verlo un instante efímero cuando la presión de verlos salir le acaloró las mejillas. Mientras miraba disimuladamente a su alrededor, observaba la anatomía de los jóvenes sin sentir nada realmente. Sólo eran chicos y ya, cosa que le llamó la atención cuando alcanzó a ver al americano salir y como éste le parecía atractivo.

¿Simplemente le atraía Alfred? ¿Eso era ser gay o simplemente gustar de alguien aunque la diferencia de género apuntase a lo primero?

No lo sabía y no era placentero no hacerlo.

El muchacho estaba rodeado de compañeros que le felicitaban por la práctica y él intentó escabullirse detrás de ellos para ejecutar un ligero plan que se le había ocurrido ahí mismo. En cuanto estuviese sólo le abordaría casualmente y a raíz de los eventos de su primer encuentro, como preguntarle cómo se encontraba su brazo que ya lucía sano de nuevo, entablarían una plática amena. Las ideas de estadísticas negativas y posibilidades nulas se desvanecieron de su mente cuando sus compañeros se alejaron y su figura sola estaba a pocos pasos de la suya.

Intentó acercarse pero casi a punto de llegar Alfred se detuvo, Arthur muerto del miedo porque pensaba que se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se lo echaría en cara de manera engorrosa.

Suspiró relajado al observar que tan sólo se había detenido para buscar dentro de su mochila su reproductor de audio. Comenzó entonces a caminar más rápido, revisando el reloj en su muñeca y Arthur aceleró el paso para no perderlo de vista. Iba a intentarlo de nuevo cuando nuevos pensamientos remplazaron a los viejos.

_¿Y de qué le vas a hablar, genio?_

No sabía casi nada de él en cuestión personal, y la idea perfecta de preguntarle sobre la música en su Mp3 no cruzó su cabeza hasta muchos días después cuando repasaba en su mente el suceso.

_¿Y sí había hecho lo del camión sólo porque le daba lástima y culpa dejarlo ahí?_

En otras palabras, una caridad a un pobre y poco social donnadie que había perdido el autobús por su propia ineptitud y parsimonia.

Arthur empezaba a lastimarse con sus dudas hacia sí mismo. Se enojó pensando en lo ridículo de la situación, ya bastante era que se había enamorado a primera vista de un chico como para ahora salir con la estupidez de que no podía acercársele a hablar tampoco.

Ahora le iban a salir plumas y pondría huevos.

Eso era todo, ya había perdido demasiada integridad en una semana como para dejar que continuara. Terminaría todas estupideces al hablarle y descubrir que probablemente era un idiota sin escrúpulos que no merecía todas las cosas que estaba haciendo por él y regresaría a su patética vida aburrida. Sí, eso era lo indicado; debía matar ese afecto estúpido antes de que se volviese algo _complicado_.

El americano cruzó la calle, planeando tomar el metro esta vez. Arthur no pudo detenerse de seguirlo y se limitó a hacerlo sigilosamente, hasta las últimas consecuencias done esto le llevara.

-¡Hey Alfred!-se le acercó alguien y Arthur se tensó, temiendo que le descubriesen.

-¡_Yo_, Gilbert!-saludó efusivamente a quien el inglés reconoció como el amigo de Francis y como el mentor del ojiazul. –Hoy no te vi en ningún lugar, _dude_. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Bue…-sonrió pensando en las fechorías que terminó haciendo.-Digamos que me fui a mofar de cierto aristocrático que necesitaba toparse con la horma de su zapato más seguido.

-¿Otra vez? Ya hacen quince veces este mes.-rió ampliamente Alfred

-Sí, es que se le suben los aires de superioridad con mucha frecuencia y el _awesome_ yo no puede dejar que alguien se sienta superior a mí en mis narices.

-Siempre tan amable con el prójimo, Gil.-esbozó sonrisa emocionada.- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-Le desafiné el piano mientras iba por su _fino_ almuerzo.-sonrió en pose de quien hace una acción a la comunidad.-Así aprenderá, probablemente tarde semanas antes de volver a tocar sus piezas soberanamente aburridas y escasamente emocionales. Kesesesesesesesese.-rió con su singular risa retorcida.

-¡Hahahahahahahaha!-le siguió el otro con una no menos inoportuna, para la sorpresa de Arthur.

-Y hablando de gente, hace algunos días te vi con alguien.-dijo el albino como quien no quiere la cosa. Éste y Alfred se iban perfilando para subirse al vagón. Arthur por su parte, se separó de ellos por dos personas, tratando de escuchar la plática.

-¿Con alguien?-preguntó interesado porque no recordaba a nadie en particular. Él en realidad no tendía a salir con nadie después de la escuela pues tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Sí,-observó Gilbert la misma cara de sorpresa que él tenía.- El _awesome me_ te vio cerca de la panadería de Oxford platicando en la calle.

-¿Estás seguro que era yo, dude?-sonrió entre dientes.- ¿No habrás alucinado como cuando haces con la húngara?

Gilbert le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Hey, no me mires así, sabes que es cierto.-esbozó una sonrisa triunfadora.-Además de que sabes mejor nadie que tengo cosas que hacer por la tarde.

El albino trató de zanjar aquello y trató de atacar la pregunta por otro lado.

-¿Te suena el nombre, Arthur Kirkland?-preguntó a Alfred mientras que susodicho se petrificaba detrás de ellos al oír su nombre.

-Oh, sí.-Escuchó algo de desprecio en su forma de hablar cosa que al inglés le hizo sorprenderse en gran medida.-Ese chico al que le dieron una carta de recomendación y entró con una beca integral y todo eso, ¿no?

-Sí, el mismo-

-Dicen que es soberbio y frío, que observa al resto como si fueran menos y que, basándose en ello, no se junta con absolutamente nadie. Aunque eso dicen los rumores, yo jamás le he visto.-rió un poco avergonzado por darse cuenta que sonaba idiota dejarse llevar por rumores del pueblo

Gilbert enarcó una ceja, impresionado.

-¿Reconoces a un muchacho delgado, no muy alto, de ojos verdes y cabello alborotado rubio?-

-¡Oh sí!-Escuchó ahora un montón de efusividad de su parte, cosa que confundió a Arthur tremendamente.- ¡Ya recuerdo con quién me has de ver visto! Ese un chico con el que coincidí en el camión el día que llovía a cantaros y nos fuimos juntos entre malabares dentro del autobús.-aceptó con una sonrisa amigable.

-Bien, ese es _Arthur Kirkland_.-expresó sin mucha emoción Gilbert.

El rostro de Alfred en ese momento poseía la más genuina sorpresa que Arthur hubiese visto jamás.

-¿En serio?-preguntó bromista como sí le estuviera tomando el pelo.

-Sí, es él; probablemente la persona más insoportable de todas, claro, después del _señorito_.-escupió amargamente Beilschmidt.

Alfred bajó un poco la mirada como intentando comprender lo que le habían dicho.

-Uhm…debo de diferir contigo, Gilbert.-habló finalmente tras un momento enarcando una ceja Alfred para interés de Arthur.- Sí es realmente quien tú dices, entonces estás equivocado.-el albino frunció el ceño.-A mí me pareció alguien completamente amable, amigable y algo tímido. …Bueno, no..._He was way too shy, dude_.-corrigió al acordarse del rostro de Arthur consumido en sonrojo cuando éste le habló por primera vez o su timidez al tocarle el brazo por lo ocurrido en el autobús. Detrás de ellos, el inglés era atacado por otro sonrojo al entender lo que había dicho en su lengua natal.-Nada concuerda con los rumores que he oído de la gente. ¿Realmente estás seguro que el _despreciable_ Kirkland es e el chico con el que me viste ese día?

-¿Tenía cejas como de peluche?-el ojiverde bufó. Que original, como sí no hubiese escuchado esa idiotez antes.

-Ehm...S-sí.-respondió confundido por la pregunta.- ¿Pero es que tiene que v-…?

-Es él, cien por ciento seguro.-interrumpió cansino.-El británico antipático que no se junta con absolutamente nadie porque probablemente nadie se junta él. Kesesesesesesesese.-empezó a reír de nuevo para pesar de Arthur. El albino no sabía cuanta verdad tenía, cosa que se lamentó en silencio el inglés. ¿Así que su miserable vida social tenía esos alcances? ¿Cuánta más gente se estaría riendo de su inhabilidad para encontrar a alguien afín a él?

-Creo eso es muy fantasioso.-comentó Alfred acordándose de la sonrisa amable que Arthur le había dado antes de bajarse del autobús.-Probablemente no era la sociabilidad andando pero realmente creo muy difícil que alguien como él no tenga una buena cantidad de amigos.-el inglés sonrió, le estaba defendiendo.

-¿Y ese fundamento está basado en…?-murmuró petulante Gilbert empezándose a cansar por las defensas del americano.

-No sé y eso es lo más raro de todo.-alegó sin mentir realmente.- _Fuck_, se me hizo una persona increíblemente amable y agradable. Así que no puedo explicarlo… Sí vieras la forma tan dulce como sonríe probablemente entenderías… no es alguien que yo no pueda ver rodeado por un centenar de amigos.

-¿Y eso me lo debo de creer del señorito popularidad?-dijo revolviéndole el cabello.-No me hagas reír, niño. Ambos sabemos cómo funciona el mundo en el que estás parado. Lo _"dulce"_ en alguien no es suficiente motivo como para tener gente orbitándote, tú mejor que nadie deberías de saber eso.

-Y es por eso que hago hincapié en ello.-dijo quitando la mano de Gilbert de su cabeza algo molesto.- ¿Quién no querría estar cerca de una sonrisa tan sincera como esa? _Damn_, cambiaría a todas esas personas orbitándome por solo una sonrisa como esa.-

-Es probable que tengas razón, Alfred.-aceptó irritado Gilbert.- Pero recuerda que, en el momento en que alguien como tú esté cerca de una cosa tan rara como esa, terminarás corrompiéndola. El _awesome_ yo sabe que eres verdaderamente frívolo, Jones…-rió malcriadamente ante la mirada fría del rubio.- ¿Realmente te importa una cosa así? De serlo no serías la persona más popular de la escuela. Quizás sea más inteligente no pedir una amistad sincera a cambio de todas esas convenientes que giran alrededor de ti, ¿quién sabe? Sí se vuelve tan importante para ti, entonces la vas a pasar muy mal cuando la destruyas con tus propias manos.

-No pasaría tal cosa.-bufó Alfred inflando las mejillas.- No sería tan estúpido como para dañar a una persona así. ¡Soy un héroe!-sonrió brillante.- ¡Los héroes no hieren a la gente!

-No a los que no conocen,-sonrió triunfante el albino.- pero sí a los más cercanos.

El americano se mostró afligido por la veracidad en sus palabras, tantos años de leer a Spiderman le habían enseñado eso.

-Como sea.-dijo intentando no darle la razón en lo absoluto.-Me gustaría poder ser amigo de alguien así, no me haría mal en lo absoluto una sonrisa tan amable como esa.-sonrió acordándose del sentimiento que le infundió aquel gesto tan amable y dulce del chico de ojos verdes.

-Hmph.-vociferó molesto el otro.-Lo que tú digas, héroe. Tsk…-revisó el cartel reconociendo el nombre.-Es la parada.-admiró el albino el nombre de la estación próxima a llegar.-Te veo después, debo llegar a casa con Ludwig para comer.

Ambos hicieron un saludo extraño de manos y el inglés se quedó una vez más sólo con Alfred, sin ánimos de realmente hacer algo. Cuando llegaron a la estación cerca de los rieles del tren, Arthur salió en la misma parada sin caminar detrás de él. La gente pasaba a su lado deprisa, empujándolo en el proceso. Tal vez sí hubieran apreciado con más detalle, habrían visto a un chico varado en la mitad de la estación con las mejillas rojas, los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

Arthur obtuvo ese día más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar nunca, alguien le había despertado finalmente.

Esa era la inconveniente verdad.

* * *

><p>Lamento haber tardado con la actualización *Seiza style* espero que la longitud de este capítulo lo compense de alguna forma.<p>

¿Qué les pareció el lime de este capítulo? ¬w¬

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo en general? .c.

¿Esto ya luce cómico xD?

Me gustaría que comentaran al respecto, porque sentí el lime algo extraño, tomando en cuenta que llevo años sin escribir lime -._-.

Sí has leído hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

Y aquí está el Walkthru de ese capítulo, que deberían leer por que aclara algunas cosas implícitas en el capitulo:

h t t p : / / m i n u e t - w h i s p e r s . b l o g s p o t . m x / 2 0 1 2 / 0 3 / d d a w – 2 . h t m l

¿Debería poner un chat en el blog para saber de sus opiniones allá -.o-.?

¡Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews .3.!

Un saludo a los ninjas que nos acompañan pero dejan alertas ^^ Se aprecian enormemente.


End file.
